I want to be a princess
by jesphoenix05
Summary: Mokuba wants to know how Misao managed to become a legendary prankster that once terrorized the halls of Domino Elementary. Hope was not something he expected to learn from her tale! Xover with Yugioh companion piece to To be the Strongest. AxM. AU & cano
1. Enter the Prince

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu-Yu Hakusho.

means flashback

**

* * *

**

**I want to be a Princess…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Prince…**

Mokuba skipped along next to Misao as they made their way to Seto's study. Misao giggled as he happily chattered on excitedly about how everyone in school jumps out of his way when he's walking down the hall, even teachers!

"It's just like that with Aoshi!" she laughed. Mokuba smiled up at her but the simple beauty of his young face was suddenly marred by a sad and troubled expression.

"It would be nice if Seto and Aoshi became friends…Seto needs a friend… that'll help him smile again," he said sadly as he pushed open the door. Misao ached for the little boy. The child's hidden pain was easily visible to her despite all his smiles earlier! She had heard tales of Gozaburo through Aoshi and her friends and she could very easily imagine the abuse they must've endured under his rule.

She had asked Vicky-sensei many times if there was a way to get them out of all that darkness but her advice was a vague and wise as always: "Patience! If there is a way it will present it self!" She banished dark thoughts from her mind; here and now of course was a way for her to reach out to the Kaiba boys. Aoshi must've seen it too or he wouldn't be sitting at a Go board telling Seto stories about his childhood. She smiled down at Mokuba…

"You know I have feeling that they're gonna be really good friends!" she declared confidently putting a firm reassuring hand on his shoulder. Mokuba smiled again and skipped over to Seto's desk and pulled out his brother's duel disk from a cabinet behind the desk. He changed the hologram size setting to "Indoor" and changed the mode from "active dueling" to "card demo" and placed the first dragon on the disk.

"Wow!" Misao's eyes went wide as the first Blue Eyes roared to life occupying most of the room despite the change in the size setting!

"Yeah he has the only three of these in the world! And wait…" Mokuba removed the Blue Eyes and placed the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon in its place.

"Oh this one is beautiful! I bet Aoshi would like it! He likes dragons but panthers and tigers are really more his thing!"

"It's the opposite with Seto! He likes tigers but dragons are _his _thing!" Mokuba giggled…

The two laughed and Misao plopped down to the couch in Seto's opulent home office as Mokuba went to put away the duel disk.

"Ok! It's your turn now!" the little boy exclaimed happily as he took his seat next to her. Misao sighed the only good part about her childhood memories was Aoshi. She wasn't sure that she wanted to revisit all that pain and she certainly didn't want to upset Mokuba. But she did want him to trust her and she did want him to be aware that she understood his pain and that she could help him.

"Did you know that my last name wasn't always Makimachi?"

"No! I didn't! What was it before?"

"It was Omura. My grandfather changed it to his last name when he gained custody of me!"

"Oh wow…I didn't know that…"

"Yep! Ok well I guess I'd have to start with the day I met him…" she began reluctantly turning back the hands of time.

* * *

Domino City approximately fifteen years ago…

A tiny little girl in a faded and dirty school uniform that was two sizes too big for her made her way alone in the wee hours of the morning to Domino elementary. Limping slightly she tried not to think about this morning's beating instead she concentrated on the book she had hidden inside her shirt. It was a story about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Misao loved it! Her favorite part was the part when King Arthur sails away to Avalon.

She was going to go there too! Today! Today she would return the book and walk to Maiden's Peak and wait until sunset then fly away to Avalon! King Arthur was a good king he wouldn't mind having a stupid and ugly little girl in his court. He would take care of her because that's what good kings and knights do! They take pity on ugly stupid people like her! She smiled cheerfully, the pain on her leg and her back started receding somewhat as she planned what she would say to good King Arthur when she met him!

She arrived early and the gates were still closed. She just shrugged and went around the back. There was a dumpster on the other side that was hidden from the street and she could sleep behind it until the trash truck came. It always came before the bell rang so it would give her plenty of time to rest and still not be late for school. As she settled herself in her little spot behind the dumpster she again congratulated herself on finding it!

She didn't care that it smelled bad or that it made her hair and uniform dirty it was way better than sleeping at home! Especially on days like this one! Besides her father was always saying that she was nothing more than trash so it made sense that she was so comfortable in the dumpster. She smiled; after today it wouldn't matter! Today was a good day she could feel it!

The beeping of the garbage truck backing into the alley woke her up a couple of hours later. She got up quickly and sneaked away before the garbage men noticed she was there. She walked into her school just as the first bell rang signaling for everyone to get inside the building. She hung back in a shadowy corner waiting for most of the students to go inside. She always made sure she went in last so she wouldn't have to listen to her classmates complain about how bad she smelled.

She walked in quickly and quietly and hurried towards her classroom. She stopped as she noticed a tall boy standing in the hallway trying to get someone to give him directions but the kids around him just ignored him or ran away from him or both. For a moment her mind imagined he was one of those guys that played samurai in old movies! He looked so good in the simple blue uniform he seemed unreal! Like a movie star…

'Why are they being rude?' Misao puzzled as she hid behind the water fountain to watch the tall boy. His black hair was tied up in a long ponytail and his opened jacket swirled around him dramatically as he turned looking for someone to help him. She was certain he was new here because she would've noticed someone like him before! She wanted to go over there and talk to him but she was so dirty and ugly how could she possibly stand next to someone who looked so…so…heroic!

'I bet his uniform is new and he smells good!' she thought wishing that she was as pretty as a princess so she could go up and talk to him. She wondered why someone so cool-looking would go to school here. The second bell rang and the stragglers disappeared into the classrooms or up the stairs leaving the boy practically alone in the hallway. He shoved his bangs out of his face and seemed to growl in frustration.

'Oh no! They left the prince all alone! Rude bunch of spoiled brats!' Misao cursed at her fellow Domino elementary students. She wrestled with the decision of whether she should go over to help him or not. She was already late for class and it really didn't matter after all she was going to Avalon today! She still didn't feel quite worthy enough to talk to the young prince. He sighed in frustration and looked down at the ground with a sad looked on his face.

'Well that does it! The frog in the story helped the princess after all so why can't I help him! Hang on Prince there's a frog in this pond that can help you even though she'll never be a princess!' she declared to herself and screwing up her courage she marched over to where the boy was standing.

"Hi! You look lost! Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully. The boy blinked in surprise. She just smiled up at him and prepared herself for him to send her away telling her she was much to dirty and ugly to be seen anywhere near him because surely that's what he was going to say…

"Wow, you really want to help me? Here I thought nobody had either guts or manners in this school!" the prince declared in a voice more deep and serious than any boy she'd ever met. She looked around the now empty hall way surprised then pointed to herself incredulous and for the first time in her life completely at a loss for words. He chuckled and she melted at the sound of it…

"Yeah you! Nobody else in this corridor is there?" he said and laughed again. Misao smiled in absolute delight taking his attitude towards her as confirmation that he was indeed a prince in disguise attending her school!

"Listen I'm supposed to be in classroom 6-B but I can't find my friends and all these stupid doors have are letters and some of them don't even have that! Can you really help me?" he asked looking frazzled again. She smiled happily…

"Of course I can help you! I know where everything is around here!" she cheered "come follow me!" she skipped along next to him as she led him up the stairs giving him a rough tour as they went. She congratulated herself for spending her recesses indoors hiding from the students so she wouldn't get into fights! She knew exactly where to take the prince because of it!

"So what's your name?" he asked suddenly. It brought Misao to a halt again she smiled cheerfully up at him 'Wow! He really is a prince! Only a prince would care to know _my_ name!' she thought.

"Misao!" she replied loud and cheerful. He smirked…

"Well Misao, are you always this cheerful?" he asked still smirking in that way that was filling Misao's little stomach with nervous butterflies. She couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth so she just smiled…

"I'll take that as a yes…" he said and laughed. Suddenly Misao felt like singing but she refrained she didn't want to annoy him with her bad singing and her endless chatter 'after all he is a prince!' she reasoned as she tried her very best to behave! She screwed up her courage again because she just needed to know his name. She would have to tell King Arthur about him!

"So…um…what's your name?" she asked shyly worrying at the same time that she didn't know any sort of protocol for asking a prince his name or even if it was allowed!

"Aoshi…" he replied solemnly. She smiled at him 'Wow! That's a cool name!' she thought and found herself saying it out loud; he smirked. She spotted his classroom finally and pointed to the door.

"There you go Lord Aoshi! This is your class! I'm glad I was able to help you!" she declared cheerfully. He smirked…

"Well thanks a lot Misao you're a lifesaver!" he turned and walked towards his classroom throwing a rather serious sounding 'See you later!' over his shoulder. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep a squeal of delight from reverberating through the empty hallways. She happily skipped and danced her way to her classroom. When she arrived the teacher scolded her in front of the class for being late but Misao paid no attention and with a dreamy look on her face took her customary seat all the way in the back by the window.

When recess came she returned the book to the library and ventured out to the yard to try and get a glimpse of Lord Aoshi. She was certain once he heard from the other students how pathetic she was he wouldn't talk to her any more but it didn't matter she just wanted to look at him again! She made her way stealthily towards a tree at the other end of the yard; there was a very small bush right next to it that she would be able to hide behind and watch for Lord Aoshi to appear.

'There he is!' she thought happily as she spotted him entering the courtyard. He was with two other boys that she recognized. The redhead was called Kenshin and the rooster head was called Sano. She liked Kenshin he had been nice to her once when some boys pushed her in the mud he had helped her out and made them apologize. The other had also been nice to her once when some of the girls had been picking on her because of her uniform he had dumped a bucket of dirty water on their heads!

'Of course the prince would surround himself with nice people!' she smiled but her smile faded as she heard voices approach her from the side. She slithered back further into her hiding place. She ground her teeth angrily as the three girls planted themselves in front of the bush and blocked her view of the prince!

"What is that smell?" the haughty voice of a sixth grade girl said first. Misao bit her lip and said nothing she didn't want to get in trouble while the prince was watching! She didn't remember the names of these three but she knew what they were famous for! They went around spreading rumors and gossiping and saying bad things about other people and getting people in trouble and getting away with it. It looked like finally it was Misao's turn!

"It's just the stinky weasel from 3-A," replied one of the other girls in a haughty tone referring to the nick name most kid's in the school used to address her. It was the main reason why she stayed inside. She hated being called names even if she deserved most of them! So of course she got into fights no matter how hard she tried not to! But she was determined to be at her best today! The prince had said she had manners and even if it wasn't true she was going to try her best not to disappoint him!

"Ugh! Go away Omura! You're going to poison that bush with your stench!" one of the girls said. Misao wrapped her arms around her knees and sat there not looking up determined to neither get in trouble nor give them the satisfaction of bossing her around. She clamped her mouth shut and sat there staring fixedly at the ground refusing to budge no matter what names they called her! Her father did far worse then they ever could!

"Watch out Yumi! If you touch her you'll stink for a hundred years!" a new voice said full of wicked glee.

"Shut up Shuura!" replied Yumi with a touch of fear in her voice as she backed away from Misao. Misao looked up then and her eyes went wide. The Kamiya sisters had entered the scene! She loved looking at Kaoru Kamiya she always looked like a princess! But Shuura was her favorite! Shuura could beat up boys twice her size and totally get away with it! She had hit one boy once who had made her drop her food on the floor and took his money to buy her a new lunch! She liked Shuura! Misao hardly ever got a chance to bring food to school so her help that day had been heaven-sent!

"It's not very nice to pick on little kids Yumi!" Kaoru intoned gravely her fists on her hips. Shuura cracked her knuckles in agreement smiling wickedly.

"You know what… I feel like giving you a hug Yumi!" Misao piped up cheerfully. She stood, opened her arms and launched herself over the bush at the girl. Yumi and her cohorts screamed and ran for their lives. Misao sighed; they were most likely going to tell the teacher and despite the fact that she didn't fight she knew she was going to get in trouble. She turned and smiled at the Kamiya princesses who were both laughing hysterically…

"Thank you!" she cheerfully exclaimed and bowed politely to the two girls. 'One must be polite to royalty after all!' she thought as she began to excuse herself.

"Where are you going? Recess isn't over yet…" a deep familiar voice said. Misao turned in surprise 'Oh it's the prince!' She was frozen to her spot! She racked her little brain for something to say.

"Come and play with us…" he ordered. She smiled 'but I can't play with the prince!' she thought feeling more dirty and unworthy than ever! But oh how she wanted to!

"Well don't just stand there! Come on!" he said grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her along with him. Eyes wide with shock Misao allowed Aoshi to pull her towards the courtyard. In no time at all Misao found her self playing volleyball on the girls' side and she threw herself whole heartedly into the game picking up a few scrapes and a few more bruises in her heroic saves! The boys won but not by much! Shuura was very encouraged by their close score!

"Ha looks like we found our selves a secret weapon! You boys just wait next time we're gonna leave ya in the dust!" she declared ruffling Misao's hair and telling Misao she had to play with them again tomorrow. Misao smiled gratefully up at her allowing herself the brief illusion that she could come and play with them every day. She knew better! By tomorrow they would have forgotten that they played with her and she would be in King Arthur's court by then anyways! But for now…

"Sure!" she piped up cheerfully. The bell rang and every one began filing back in towards their classrooms. Misao hung back as usual as the others made their way in. Lord Aoshi stopped and walked back to where she had sat on the ground.

"Recess is over now…You have to go inside," he said sounding a bit amused "you'll have to wait until tomorrow for a rematch!" he added and Misao giggled slightly. 'Only a prince could be noble enough not to make too much of how bad I smell or how ugly I am!' she thought.

"Oh no! I'm just waiting for everyone to go in! I'll be along in a minute!" she explained enthusiastically. He shrugged then reached down and grabbed her elbow again pulling her behind him.

"You'll be late if you do!" he declared seriously pulling her towards the mass of students siphoning into the main building. Shuura was shouting at them to get going! She walked quietly next to her Lord Aoshi her heart beating wildly. Standing this close she could tell that his uniform really was new and he really did smell good! She bit her lip and hoped that no one would say anything!

"Eww! Smells like garbage!" said a fifth grade boy. Misao shrunk down feeling like she wanted the earth to swallow her.

"Did you say something?" Lord Aoshi responded angrily. Misao looked up to see Lord Aoshi lifting the boy that made the comment off the ground by his shirt. Behind Misao Shuura cracked her knuckles as she made a fist and glared wickedly at the offender. The boy stammered out a frightened apology. He glared at the crowd that had turned to watch. Those kids turned away pretending they hadn't heard or seen anything.

"You don't have to take stuff like that from those jerks!" Lord Aoshi declared forcefully. Misao smiled nervously she didn't want the prince to get in trouble! She usually could deal with most jerks just fine on her own. Sometimes when they were bigger than her it was hard but these guys were nothing compared to what her father subjected her to on daily basis.

"Oh no! I mean…I was just trying not to get in trouble! But don't worry I can take care of myself!" she affirmed fervently. She didn't want to disappoint the prince either after all he had said she had guts too! He laughed and she was again disarmed by the sound of it!

"Wow! You actually know how to laugh!" Shuura commented to Aoshi. He growled at her in annoyance and Shuura just laughed…

"Hey Misao! I bet you're gonna be the greatest comedian in the entire world! I'll bet you're gonna be more famous than Whoopi Goldberg! Anyone who can make Stone Cold other there laugh… has got to be a comedy genius!" Shuura laughed as they finally made it into the building. Misao looked up at her in confusion. She didn't know who Whoopi Goldberg was but she assumed she must be really funny if she was famous. She didn't understand either what Shuura meant by with her comment to Lord Aoshi.

"Ah... Shuura I don't understand…why would Lord Aoshi not know how to laugh?" she asked thoroughly perplexed. Aoshi laughed again…

"Well Aoshi doesn't ever laugh or smile! He's like a Vulcan! No emotions whatsoever!" Shuura explained before heading up the stairs "well at least we thought so until today! Catch ya later Misao!" she shot over her shoulder as she shoved past some rather large sixth graders that were taking too long to go up the stairs. Misao giggled as she watched her go up the stairs nearly starting a fight with just about every boy she ran into!

"She is the weirdest girl you'll ever meet," Aoshi stated seriously shaking his head. Misao giggled 'Of course she's different! She's a princess!' she reasoned but didn't say so out loud. Princess Shuura had been rather forceful when she told her not to give her any honorifics and that she better not give her sister any either. She was one princess Misao didn't want to make angry!

"Well I'll see you later Misao!" he said seriously and walked up the stairs. She waved cheerfully as she said her goodbye and for a moment she began to doubt whether she was supposed to go to Avalon today or not! She arrived in the classroom with plenty of time to spare, sat down and looked out the window. The teacher arrived and asked if someone wanted to talk about the book they read. To everyone's surprise Misao raised her hand first…

'…And why shouldn't I! After all if I can talk to the Prince I can talk to these losers!' she thought happily as she read her report on King Arthur…

* * *

Her story stopped there for a moment. Mokuba's arms were wrapped tight around Misao's waist and tears rolled down his face. She stroked his hair softly as she held the little boy.

"I can't believe you were going to jump off that cliff! It's almost as tall as Kaiba Corp. tower!" he sobbed. She held him a little tighter…

"I didn't see it that way… I thought it was just a good place for a boost so I could reach the setting sun by using the wind to fly away to Avalon," she explained gently stroking his back.

"But you must've known it wouldn't work! You must've guessed what would really happen!" he looked up the shock and fear in his face broke her heart. For a moment she regretted telling him that story.

"I wasn't coming back to father's house again that was all I cared about then," she added "you know you're the only other person I've ever told that part of the story to…"

"Did you tell Aoshi? What did he say!" Mokuba asked eagerly wiping a tear away from his face. She nodded.

"Yes, but not for years! In fact it wasn't until last year just before we got together that I actually told him!" she replied. Mokuba looked confused for a moment then recalling all the gossip magazine articles he read about Misao he remembered…

"Oh right…you guys weren't always together. You were gonna marry that creepy politician! But you called it off at the last minute…" He recited but she cut him off.

"You're jumping ahead of the story!" she said with a chuckle. Mokuba smiled again…

"Sorry…" he said softly and she pulled him close to her again.

"Anyway to answer your question: He reacted much the same way you did! He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and you know something…" she dropped her voice to conspiratorial whisper.

"He gives the best hugs ever!" she whispered mischievously. Mokuba giggled and the two shared a brief laugh that lifted their hearts.

"He saved your life…" Mokuba said softly realizing that somehow Aoshi must've stopped her from committing the act. Hope began to blossom in the youngest Kaiba. If Aoshi could save Misao from darkness maybe he could save Seto…

"He did…More than once in fact! Funny thing was that he didn't realize it until I told him…but again we're getting ahead of ourselves!" she pointed out cheerfully.

"Ok… so what happened next?" Mokuba asked happily allowing himself to be held by his favorite singing star more curious than ever to find out how Aoshi saved Misao.


	2. Birth of a Legend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **The birth of a legend…**

"Ok… so what happened next?" Mokuba asked happily allowing himself to be held by his favorite singing star. Misao smiled as she stroked the boy's hair. She took a deep breath then continued…

* * *

Domino City approximately fifteen years ago…

The rest of the morning went by fairly peacefully. She got a tiny compliment from the teacher for a thorough report but she immediately pointed out that if Misao applied herself more often she wouldn't be at the bottom of the class. Misao just shrugged it off and paid no further attention. It was typical of Ms. Lydia to always find something wrong with her. She glanced at the clock often eagerly awaiting the end of her last school day. She debated whether she should try and find Lord Aoshi so she could say goodbye. She didn't want to be rude after all…

'I will say goodbye!' she decided as the bell rang. She put all her things away and hurried towards the door but just as she was about to leave the teacher stopped her and called her back. She sighed; Ms. Lydia had that _look_ on her face. The girls from recess must have come to tell on her and of course as the teacher scolded her she realized that they had embellished the story to their benefit. They left out the part that the Kamiya Princesses had scolded them and that they were the ones calling her names. There was no point in trying to defend her self Ms. Lydia and most of the teachers in the school (with the exception of coach Anji and the librarian Ms. Tsubaki) didn't like her so they believed anything bad anyone said about her.

She told Misao that as punishment she had to first empty the waste baskets of all the classrooms in that corridor then return to the classroom. She would then have to do all of today's homework before going home. Putting her old tattered back pack back at her desk she wordlessly went to her assigned task. It wasn't until she went out of the classroom that she allowed a tear to roll down her face. There was no way now that she would get to say goodbye to Lord Aoshi and she felt awful at the thought of him thinking she really was rude after all.

'What will King Arthur say!' she thought sadly as she trudged along dragging a couple of pretty full waste baskets to the dumpster in the back of the school. She went out the back gate and climbed the back of the dumpster to empty first one then the other. As she was coming back around the dumpster after dumping her first load she started in surprise. Lord Aoshi was standing there waiting for her!

"L-lo-lord Aoshi!" she stammered out in surprise and dropped the wastebasket that she was dragging behind her.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked crossly. Misao tried to hide behind the wastebasket in her hands. 'Oh no! The Prince is mad at me too!' she realized her heart breaking with sorrow at the thought that he believed those girls' lies.

"I-I-I'm sorry I won't say it anymore!" she stammered 'well I didn't really expect him to be nice to me for long did I?' she added to herself trying not to feel sad. She definitely didn't want to cry in front of the Prince!

"No I'm sorry I'm not mad at you… you can call me whatever you want," he corrected softly. She looked up surprised he seemed (to Misao's utter shock!) embarrassed. She smiled happily again 'Of course a true Prince is noble and forgiving! Oh how I'm going to miss him!' she thought but she was glad she would at least get to say goodbye.

"Is it true your teacher punished you because of the lies Yumi and her cohorts said?" Aoshi asked seriously. Misao just smiled and shrugged then turned to pick up the trash can she'd dropped.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter though they don't like me anyway so they'll punish me no matter what I do!" she replied cheerfully and began walking back to the main building but had she not been carrying those trash bins she would have been skipping along with utter joy. To her further surprise and happiness he walked with her and even helped her carry one of the bins.

"Don't your parents say anything about it?" he asked seriously. Misao just continued to smile she was just happy to be able to talk to him just a little longer. She shook her head…

"Naw! My dad doesn't care! He says I deserve it 'cause I'm a troublemaker!" she replied cheerfully. He frowned.

"My dad's like that too. He never believes anything I say!" he agreed angrily. This came as a surprise to Misao she just couldn't imagine that anyone's dad could possibly be like hers. Especially Lord Aoshi's! Surely there were laws against being mean to a Prince!

"He just lectures me and then he ignores me!" he added "What about you? Does yours do the same?" he asked suddenly. She smiled and nodded vigorously. Her father had warned her that if she ever said a word about her punishments to anyone that they'd take her away and lock her up in a jail for ugly stupid kids for years until she was a grown up. She didn't want to go to kid's jail she wanted to go to Avalon!

"Yeah he just scolds me and ignores me!" she replied cheerfully deciding on just telling him a partial truth and he smiled.

"It looks like you and I …are the same," he said then and he laughed at the astonished look on her face. "But you know something we're gonna fight back!" he declared with a fierce maniacal glee. Misao just stared at him in confusion…

"You just wait! I'll come up with something!" he whispered conspiratorially as they approached her classroom. He stayed and helped her out with the rest of her punishment and since the teacher was no where to be seen he helped her out with her homework. With his help she was finally able to understand what a fraction was and how to use them! She was so happy she could hardly contain herself! He hid when the teacher returned and reappeared as she let her go.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 5am sharp!" he ordered as they left the school. Again she just blinked in confusion. Lord Aoshi was throwing a monkey wrench in her plans but there was no way she could disobey an order from the Prince!

"Why?" she asked innocently. She couldn't understand why he would want to meet her here or for that matter why he was so nice to her! He laughed and she melted at the sound of it again. Of course she would obey!

"Because we're gonna make them pay!" he laughed again and she decided that for the moment she would believe in him and come tomorrow morning! She smiled…

'I can always go to Avalon tomorrow!" she told herself happily as she waved goodbye to him and watched as he climbed into a black limousine and disappeared down the street. She hurried home as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she arrived at the apartment building where she lived she was grateful that father wasn't home. She went down the stairs to the laundry room and took some laundry soap from one of the tenants who had left it behind while their clothes were washed.

She washed her uniform by hand saving a little of the soap to give herself a bath in the morning. Then with a few coins she had been saving for her last meal before she went to Avalon she used the dryer to dry her uniform quickly before father returned. Father eventually did return saying he'd talked to the teacher. He beat her pretty bad for being late for school then for getting into a fight. She worried that she wouldn't be able to hide the welts on her shins the next morning. She didn't want to make up lies to the Prince if it could be avoided!

She hardly slept all night. Father was drunk by nighttime and he had calmed down. He was always more calm and cheerful when he was drunk but she was afraid just the same. She was always afraid but she held on to the hope that the prince would really be there at 5am! The night was long and her stomach grumbled painfully. She hadn't eaten in two days at least! Well she couldn't quite remember exactly the last time she'd eaten. This morning's school session began to look like a dream as the sleep and food depravation made her head swim but through sheer will she forced herself to remain vigilante!

Finally after several hours of hiding and waiting; she slithered quietly out of the hiding place in her closet. She looked at the clock in the living room and it said 4am. Father was passed out on the couch so she made her way to the bathroom as quietly as she could. Her uniform and the little bit of laundry soap she'd saved tucked close to her chest. She closed the door behind her and very quietly filled the bath tub with cold water. Father forbids the use of hot water because it was expensive and he couldn't waste money on her silly frivolities! Or at least that's what he always said! She didn't care as long as when Lord Aoshi saw her she was clean!

It didn't take her long to get ready. Once she was she rushed out of the house and ran gleefully down the street. She had found a couple of really long socks in her drawer. They had holes on the toes but she was able to fix them while she waited for it to be time to go. They would be able to hide the welts just fine! She got there well before the appointed time and as she waited for Lord Aoshi to arrive she wondered if perhaps he had forgotten.

"It's ok if he did! I'll just go to Avalon if he doesn't come! At least I got to say goodbye…" she told herself wistfully again trying not to feel sorry for herself. She stared at her feet as a tear rolled down her face and splashed onto her poorly polished shoes. Her head shot up as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She wiped away the tears quickly and smiled brightly as she saw him hurrying towards her.

"Good Morning Misao! I'm glad you didn't punk out on me!" he greeted with a smirk.

"Never! You can count on me!" she declared cheerfully. He grabbed her wrist and they ran to the back of the school to the spot where Misao had slept in yesterday. The dumpster would provide a boost over the back wall where they could shimmy down the lamp pole on the other side. It was the only way inside at this hour since the back gate as well as every other entrance would still be locked for at least another hour.

"We can climb in from here!" he whispered and nimbly began to climb the trash bin to jump to the other side of the wall with little Misao close at his heel.

"Hey you're pretty good at this!" he complimented at seeing the ease with which she was following him. She just smiled brightly hardly able to contain the sheer joy she felt. He hadn't forgotten and there seemed to be several items in the little pack he had slung over his shoulder. She didn't care that they could get in heaps of trouble! From today on the prince would lead and she would follow as his faithful and loyal servant.

As it turned out Lord Aoshi had brought some extra strong carpenter glue, some gloves and a spatula and they snuck into Misao's classroom. He slipped on the gloves before he opened any doors explaining that he had been caught once doing something similar at his last school because they'd found his fingerprints all over the place. He instructed Misao not to touch anything and she eagerly did as she was told.

He set to work with Misao acting as a lookout. Curiosity ate at her as she stood in the hallway watching in case any of the staff arrived while they worked. She was desperate to find out what Lord Aoshi was doing but she supposed she would find out soon enough. He came out finally with a big smile on his face and they ran towards the back wall where they had climbed in.

He boosted her up to the top of the wall and he tried to shimmy back up the lamp pole. Misao surprised him again with a show of strength that she summoned out of nowhere to help him up the rest of the way. She followed him close behind as they returned to where Lord Aoshi's limo was waiting. She hesitated as they approached it.

"Ah Lord Aoshi…" she began wondering if he was really going to take her with him in his big black movie star limo.

"Don't just stand there! Come on! We can sleep for a while at my house! I told my driver that your dad had to drop you off early because he had to go to work!" he explained taking her arm and pulling her along with him again. She smiled happily joy bursting out of every pore in her little body. Not only was her teacher going to get her punishment but she would also get to see Lord Aoshi's palace because of course it had to be a palace!

During the limo ride she learned that Lord Aoshi had put a very thick layer of the glue on Ms. Lydia's chair. Because it was transparent and activated with heat when she sat on it later this morning she would slowly become firmly attached to her chair! Misao laughed…

"You're so clever Lord Aoshi!" she affirmed gleefully. Aoshi blushed and shrugged fidgeting with the controls for the privacy screen.

"Remember not to laugh while you're in class! Laugh only if the others are laughing but don't over do it!" he instructed seriously keeping his voice low to prevent the driver from hearing. He instructed her that if she was accused of the crime that she was to deny it with every ounce of energy but not say anything more than 'I didn't do it' and to keep her answers to teachers' questions to 'no' and/or 'I don't know' depending on the question.

"Wow, Lord Aoshi it sounds like you do this a lot!" she asked amazed at how knowledgeable he was! He seemed to wilt for a minute and she worried for a moment that she insulted him somehow.

"Yeah, but I always get caught 'cause my classmates or accomplices always sell me out!" he grumbled angrily. Misao gasped horrified…

"What a bunch of cowards!" she replied indignantly. 'How dare they betray the Prince? Bastards!' she thought angrily.

"You don't have to worry about me! I can handle interrogations! I'll be fine!" she boasted confidently. She meant it too! There was simply no way she would betray him! He smiled at her and she felt her self turn to jelly.

"You're ok Misao," he declared softly sounding grateful. Her heart flipped joyfully and she smiled cheerfully back at him. When they arrived at the house Misao stared in amazement. It really was a palace! It was huge! Aoshi lead her quickly inside and up a long winding staircase and then down a long hallway to his room. His room alone was about as big as her apartment. He told her to make herself comfortable while he went in the shower and got ready for school.

She looked around and the room really did seem as big as her father's two bedroom apartment. The walk-in closet alone was bigger than her whole room and she could only imagine how enormous the bathroom was! The bed was an enormous four poster western bed like the ones she'd seen in magazines and there was a large desk on a corner opposite the bed. There was a huge TV facing the bed and a couple of large recliner chairs at either side facing it that didn't obstruct the view from the bed. On the shelves at either side of the TV was the largest collection of books and videos she'd ever seen!

"I'm so glad I bathed this morning and washed my uniform yesterday!" She congratulated her self proudly as she climbed on to one of the huge comfy recliners. She smiled happily and fell asleep within seconds. Aoshi woke her some time later and she climbed off the chair feeling refreshed. He smirked amused as her stomach grumbled loudly and he invited her down to the kitchen with him for some breakfast. She smiled happily and followed him.

"Next we'll have to deal with Yumi and her cohorts!" he declared as they walked down the stairs.

"How are we gonna do that?" she asked innocently. She didn't really care about Yumi but she was willing to follow along with anything he said.

"Well…I have an idea but I think we'll need Shuura's help. I bet she won't mind helping us with some payback!" he whispered conspiratorially as Barsa, the head of the house staff, approached them. Misao smiled as the old woman greeted Aoshi cheerfully and respectfully. Her heart did a flip as he informed Barsa that Misao was a new friend of his from school and that she would be coming often. Misao curtsied slightly as she was introduced and the old woman smiled and lead them to the table putting a stack of blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk in front of each child.

As they ate breakfast Aoshi asked her questions about the school and teachers. He asked which students she liked and which she disliked. He was glad to find that they agreed on a lot of things and he promised he would bring her back to his house and help her with her homework if she was having trouble. Misao smiled and happily savored the sweet breakfast. She could hardly believe her luck! The old woman packed a snack for Aoshi and one for Misao. The old lady patted her on the head commenting what a cute little girl she was as Misao curtsied once more in gratitude.

'This year will be different!' she realized as she followed him out to the limo but she knew it would be temporary. Lord Aoshi would go to middle school at the end of the year but his trust in her was filling her with a new strength and hope. Hope that maybe there would be better things in store for her. They arrived well before the bell rang and she joined Aoshi and his friends.

Kaoru was furious that Yumi had accused her so horribly and the sisters were up in arms! Getting Shuura's assistance was not hard at all! Misao listened happily as Aoshi, Shuura and Sano planned while Kaoru brushed out Misao's slightly unruly hair and braided it for her. She and Kaoru snickered along with Kenshin at all the horrible pranks Yumi and her cohorts were destined to suffer through out the course of the week!

"You know Misao…I want to apologize. I always thought you really were a thoughtless trouble maker. Now I know that I was wrong." Kaoru began solemnly. Misao just smiled and shrugged.

"You don't have to apologize! Really it's ok! It's not your fault!" Misao piped up cheerfully.

"I would be honored if I could call you my friend from now on then!" Kaoru declared seriously. Misao smiled happily her heart overflowing with joy! But before she could answer Shuura put in her two cents…

"Geez sister! You don't have to make it sound like a declaration of impending doom!" Shuura mocked draping an arm around Misao "of course she's gonna be are pal now!" she added cheerfully and laughed. Misao laughed with her but she was so happy that words stuck to her throat and all she could do was nod. The bell rang and in they went. The usual rats that made nasty comments were quiet as she walked in with what her mind now called: Prince Aoshi's Court.

The prank on Ms. Lydia's chair soon took effect and as she predicted in her anger and embarrassment her teacher accused Misao of the deed. Classes were dismissed in classroom 3-A and Misao was carted off to face Principal Iwamoto. Coach Anji and several other teachers arrived to investigate the matter and assist Ms. Lydia with her "sticky" situation.

However before anyone asked Misao anything she was exonerated of guilt as it became obvious to everyone that the glue used to do this was inaccessible to some one of little means like her. When she was questioned if she knew who had done it she firmly stuck to Lord Aoshi's instructions despite the threats of suspension or expulsion if she didn't tell and eventually they had to let her go. Every child was interviewed but no one was able to figure out who had done it! Thus the legend of the prank demons began…

* * *

Misao and Mokuba laughed as she recounted that day! It filled little Mokuba with hope. The day Aoshi arrived in Misao's life he had helped her change it for the better. In his heart he began to believe Aoshi could do the same for his brother! The door to the study opened and Misao smiled as her beloved walked in with Seto close behind him.

"See! What did I tell you! He has the most heroic sense of timing!" she laughed merrily Mokuba looked up then and smiled. Aoshi exchanged a confused glance with Seto as they approached quietly. He knelt in front of the two and opened his mouth to say something but was shocked into silence by Mokuba's sudden assault. The boy jumped of the couch and wrapped his arms around Aoshi. Tentatively at first Aoshi returned the boy's sudden display of affection shooting an inquiring look at the smiling Misao.

"Mokuba! What are you doing!" Seto nearly shrieked in shock. Misao took Seto's hand and patted it gently.

"Don't worry! He'll explain later…" she told him gently. The teenager stared in confusion but let it go…

"You saved her!" Mokuba said suddenly.

"And she saved me back…" Aoshi replied calmly. Mokuba looked up in confusion…

"Don't worry Mokuba I'll explain later!" Seto answered for him Aoshi nodded in agreement. Misao tapped Mokuba on the shoulder lightly.

"My turn!" she informed him smiling mischievously. Mokuba smiled back at her and released Aoshi stepping back. The Kaiba brothers stepped away from the couch as Misao and Aoshi smiled at each other and kissed. Gently at first then more fiercely! At that point Seto gestured for him and Mokuba to step outside. Mokuba quickly gave his brother a brief account of what Misao told him as the two walked back towards the party deciding to give the two lovers a few minutes of privacy.

"Yes…Aoshi told me some of it but I didn't know about Maiden's Peak!" he said sounding rather shocked. These new revelations were forcing him to completely re-evaluate Aoshi's betrothed. He had to admit he felt a great deal of respect for her strength as well as Aoshi's.

"Big brother…is it ok if Aoshi and Misao are…I mean…is it ok if…" Mokuba hesitated Seto had always resisted the idea of friendship. He loathed it and Mokuba didn't want Seto to push Aoshi and Misao away.

"Is it ok to call them friends?" Seto guessed and smirked at his little brother. Mokuba smiled brightly…

"Yes but don't tell anyone I said that!" Seto teased. Mokuba jumped joyfully and promised with all his might not to tell a soul! Misao and Aoshi walked out of the study then and joined the brothers.

"Come on Mokuba! Let's go join the others! Our old pranks make good party stories!" Misao suggested cheerfully. Mokuba took her hand and nodded. Seto and Aoshi watched with quiet amusement as the two skipped away towards the main party. They quietly returned to their game…


	3. Life Points

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Life points…**

Kazuma wanted to find out what was the big deal with Duel Monsters so Jou challenged Mai to a duel. Mai activated her duel disk and shuffled her deck while Yugi volunteered to explain the rules. Most everyone had left by then except for Misao's friends and Yugi's friends.

"Alright Mai! This is it the big rematch!" Jou teased. Mai smirked Bakura called out that he wanted to duel the winner. Mai replied that he be ready to duel her!

"That last time was a fluke!" she shot back at Jou as she placed her deck in the slot. They traded a few more good-natured barbs and finally they began the duel.

"Wow! They really get intense! Don't they?" Misao whispered to Mokuba completely astonished by how seriously they took the game. He snickered slightly and nodded…

"That's nothing! You should see how Seto gets!" he laughed.

"Really? Aoshi's like that…Sometimes he takes everything too seriously but he wasn't always like that. He's changed in some good ways and a few bad ways but at the core he's still Aoshi my prince," she commented with a dreamy look on her face "and I can still make him smile…" she added with faraway look and a smile on her face.

"Why don't we go check on them?" Mokuba suggested cheerfully. She smiled and agreed. The two of them skipped away cheerfully and left the duelists to their games…

* * *

For Mokuba it was a surprise to say the least to find Seto, Hiei and Aoshi laughing and talking comfortably in the little "Broody boy" corner. That they were doing it on their own was nothing short of a miracle. Mai and Jou ended their duel with Mai the victor and everyone congregated at the broody corner. He listened intently as Misao and her friends discussed someone they called Vicky-sensei. When she showed up he had to admit she was an impressive person! Apparently his brother seemed to think so too! 

Seeing his brother talk and even laugh reaffirmed Mokuba's belief that Aoshi and his friends could help him save his brother. Seto hadn't even bothered to throw insults at Jou and try to bait Yugi and his friends into a verbal confrontation. It was his brother's favorite secret hobby! For the most part they sat and listened to Aoshi and his friends. Mokuba was very surprised by how his brother seemed to be enjoying their company.

Meeting Misao's music teacher Victoria was really cool but he was surprised by how much interest his brother showed in her. It also surprised him that she and his brother knew each other. Learning the fact that she and Gozaburo had been at odds was not surprising since his foster father seemed to have pissed off a lot of people but the thought that Victoria was some sort of martial arts master seemed a bit hard to believe. She looked more like a super model than a martial artist.

Victoria shooed everyone away from the broody corner and everyone began to walk away reluctantly. Jou tried to talk Mai into a rematch but Mai wasn't biting and they bantered the whole way back! Mokuba smiled as Sano referred to his brother as Darth Kaiba…

"Hey that's really cool!" he chirped excitedly "I have a big photo-mosaic of Darth Vader in my room! Do you wanna see it!" he invited cheerfully. She smiled and nodded but didn't move from her spot on Aoshi's lap right away. Instead she snuggled against his chest and smiled contentedly as Aoshi pulled her close. He did notice with a bit of alarm how Carson kept eyeing his big brother.

"Must we go so soon?" Carson sighed "The view here is so nice!" he added a bit overly dramatic. Victoria laughed as Aoshi, Hiei and Seto rolled their eyes at the same time! Misao sighed contentedly…

"It's so comfortable here! Can't I stay?" she sighed dreamily closing her eyes and resting her head against Aoshi's chest. Aoshi made no move to release her. Victoria just laughed some more.

"Really! Let me try!" Carson exclaimed enthusiastically moving towards Misao and Aoshi. Misao's eyes snapped opened and she mock-glared at Carson tightening her grip on Aoshi's chest. Victoria laughed heartily at Carson and Misao's antics.

Mokuba giggled relieved that Carson's attention had been diverted elsewhere he was starting to like Carson and the rest of the Fab Five. They were really funny and really nice people. He didn't want Seto to send any of them to shadow realm! Carson turned and with exaggerated gestures excused himself to return to the party with his four companions. Jai laughed hysterically! Finally with theatrically exaggerated drama Misao stood and made to leave…

"Come Mokuba! Let us go see this photo-mosaic you speak of!" she announced dramatically. Mokuba stood and marched to her side but just as they walked away Misao turned suddenly and ran back pressed a deep passionate kiss on Aoshi' lips that he wasted no time in responding to then walked away smiling and humming innocently. Mokuba giggled as they walked away leaving Aoshi to try and school his face back to his usual stoic façade.

"That was payback for those sexy smirks he keeps tossing my way!" she whispered conspiratorially to Mokuba. He giggled some more and as they headed towards their room they were joined by Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano who followed along. Sano draped an arm around Misao's shoulders in a brotherly fashion. Mokuba laughed he was probably one of the very few male adults who need not fear his arm being ripped off by Aoshi for doing that!

"Are you telling Mokuba stories too?" Sano inquired though his tone clearly implied he knew the answer!

"Can we listen in?" Kaoru asked and Misao just smiled.

"Sure! You guys can help me tell them!" she invited "Do you mind Mokuba?" she added turning to her little host. The little boy smiled and shrugged.

"The more the merrier!" he replied cheerfully. He directed them up the stairs to his room looking forward to hearing more of Misao's childhood that wasn't in the gossip magazines! The words "when I was still on my rehabilitation in the US" intrigued him immensely. What sort of monster had her father been that Misao should need surgery and years of therapy after being adopted by her grandfather? His brother's interest in Misao's music teacher was odd and he definitely wanted to know what roll the woman played in Misao and Aoshi's lives.

* * *

When they arrived at Mokuba's room everyone set about examining the picture in question as well as the different posters of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Mokuba had all over his room. Mokuba watched Misao though as she peered closely at the photo-mosaic recalling the different scenes from the movie as they pointed at the different tiny pictures. Dressed in her white Capri's, wedge heeled sandals, blue halter top and matching white jacket she looked every bit the spoiled singing super star and not at all like some one who survived severe abuse and neglect. 

"What's the matter Mokuba?" Kaoru asked puzzled by the serious look on the boy's face.

"It's just that it's so hard to picture it…" he began blushing slightly; unsure as to how to voice his sudden bout of incredulity without insulting his idol. Misao and the others smiled…

"That's Misao's greatest achievement Mokuba," Kaoru explained patiently. Misao smiled at her.

"Vicky-Sensei says that the best way you can punish someone who wants to destroy your happiness is by being happy!" Misao added. Sano chuckled…

"You gotta hand it to the weasel-girl if there is one thing she knows how to do is how to be happy!" he added and laughed. Misao wrinkled her nose.

"Sano, how come you don't call me weasel-girl in front of Aoshi? Maybe I should tell him…" she threatened with a sweet smile on her face. Sano looked away grumbling unhappily.

"Sheesh! Can't take a joke…" he mumbled and everyone else laughed. Misao turned back towards the picture but she wasn't really looking at it. Her mind was already drifting back towards the past.

"He's getting out soon…" she said seriously cutting everyone's happy mood. It took Mokuba a moment to assimilate Misao's meaning his eyes went wide with shock when it hit him.

"Oh no! Do you think he might come out and try to hurt you?" he exclaimed horrified he didn't like at all the idea that Misao should have to go through any more hardship. If she was in danger than he was willing to do anything he could to help her! To his surprise Misao laughed.

"If he wants to live to a ripe old age he'd better stay far away!" she laughed her friends nodded their agreement.

"Yeah! If Aoshi gets his hands on him he's dead!" Sano pointed out cheerfully. Kenshin nodded seriously.

"He will need little excuse that he will!" Kenshin added more seriously. Kaoru voiced her agreement.

"He isn't the only one! Hannya wouldn't mind finishing what he started!" she added a touch of anger in her voice. Righteous as Kaoru was she couldn't help feeling angry that such a beast as Misao's father would be able to walk free soon.

"Yes, I think you're right Kaoru…" Misao agreed distractedly. Her eyes were still on the photo-mosaic but she wasn't actually seeing it anymore. Her mind had drifted deep into the past. Back to days when Aoshi would invite her to his home after school, he'd read her his books, they'd play games, watch movies, sing karaoke on his little machine and play pranks on the security guards. She smiled despite the hardships Aoshi and his father had made things so much better for her. She laughed and shook her head.

'Silly Misao! You don't need to wait!' she chastised her self lightly. When she and Aoshi finally got together he had been very honest with her from the first day declaring he had every intention of marrying her. He swore he would abide by whatever she chose and give her whatever time she needed to decide. She had told him then that she did want to marry him but that she wanted to wait until she got her life back together.

The kidnapping and brainwashing incident by that crazy cult in Seattle had nearly destroyed her life and her career but with Vicky-sensei, Aoshi and his father on her side it had been a simple thing to gather the pieces of her nearly shattered career and fix them good as new! Better than good in fact and it had taken them practically no time at all! That had been nearly a year ago and Misao had yet to make up her mind. She realized with a touch of guilt that Aoshi hadn't pressured her at all. She knew how much he wanted to start a family with her but he had kept true to his word and waited patiently for her to decide.

'Foolish girl! Those two would do anything for you! What are you waiting for you nimrod!' she sighed. Hannya had always treated her with respect and he had been every bit the father she had always wanted. Aoshi had loved her simply for being herself and had never asked for anything she wasn't willing or able to give. Again she sighed as she remembered the diamond ring hidden in his night table drawer in his room at his family's estate.

"Do you want to hear about the day I met him?" Misao asked as she turned to the others in the room. Mokuba frowned in puzzlement.

"But you already told me how you met Aoshi?" the little boy remarked confused. She shook her head…

"I'm sorry I meant his father!" she corrected. Mokuba smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He had seen Hannya Shinomori once on an outing with Gozaburo. He had wondered at the time why his foster father suddenly felt inclined to take him and his brother to the park but Seto explained Gozaburo was just using them as a shield to protect himself from Hannya's wrath because Gozaburo had yet again tried and failed to have Aoshi killed. Hannya had seemed so scary and serious but that didn't mean he couldn't be a nice guy! He knew better than to judge someone by how they look.

"It was during a sleepover at Aoshi's house! Father usually made me sleep out of the house on weekends so it was lucky he invited me over! It was getting pretty cold down in the storage cellar in my apartment building where I was sleeping!" she paused trying to narrow down the date.

"Do you remember that sleepover Kaoru? You gave me a yellow night gown that was too long on me and made me wear it! I kept tripping on the hem!" she laughed. She recounted how Aoshi had been indignant at her being forced to wear something she didn't want to wear. Barsa, the head of the house staff, had come to Misao's rescue by producing an old set of Aoshi's pj's. They had belonged to him when he was five or so and they were blue with little dinosaurs all over them. They fit perfectly however and Barsa made her take them home with her.

She looked at Kaoru and paused in her happy recollection. A tear was sliding down her cheek as she stared at Misao in shock. Misao flinched she never told her friends about the other side of her childhood because of the way they reacted to it. She walked over to Kaoru and gave her a quick hug. Her friends always felt guilt and she hated that! She hated causing them pain.

"It wasn't that bad! You guys made me so happy! I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your friendship!" she declared cheerfully.

"It's true!" Mokuba piped up cheerfully "she was gonna jump off of Maiden's Peak the day she met Aoshi!" he blurted out his eyes shining with hope and admiration.

"**_WHAT!_**" all three yelled in unison. Misao flinched and shot Mokuba a mildly annoyed look the boy realized too late what he'd done and he blushed embarrassedly. She rolled her eyes as Kaoru nearly smothered her in a protective hug.

"Actually I wasn't going to jump off I was going to fly away at sunset to Avalon to live with King Arthur! I was nine years old what was I supposed to know!" she explained in a casual tone trying to play off the serious nature of that confession.

"Did you tell Aoshi?" Kenshin asked seriously. Misao disentangled herself from Kaoru's suffocating grip and nodded.

"What'd the Ice Man do about it?" Sano asked equally serious. Misao smiled sweetly.

"Nothing that I'm gonna share with you Sano!" she replied cheerfully smiling enigmatically. Sano flinched and shook his head.

"On second thought I don't wanna know! Forget I even asked! Arrgh! Mental image! Get out of my head…" Sano shrieked squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head. They all laughed. She winked at Mokuba and he giggled and didn't say anything else.

"Ok so how did you meet Hannya?" Mokuba finally asked as the laughter died down. He sat on his bed and Misao and Kaoru sat at each side of him.

"Well, everyone was asleep. The boys had gone back to Aoshi's room and we girls were in the room across from his. I couldn't sleep! I was too excited! I was spending the night in my Prince's house after all. So I got up quietly and went to get a drink of water but on the way back I got lost!" she began and smiled as she drifted into the memory…

* * *

Domino City approximately fifteen years ago… 

Little Misao stepped out of the kitchen. The house was mostly dark and she couldn't remember which way she'd come. So she wandered for a bit hoping to find someone awake who would help her get back to the room she and the girls were staying in. She saw a light under a slightly open door and made her way towards it…

Hannya again was working late. The kids were finally asleep it seemed because the house was quiet. He actually didn't mind the noise he was just glad Aoshi had good friends he could have good times with if only he could just stay out of trouble in school. His brother-in-law Bessimi had lectured again that he ought to move on and find someone else because Aoshi really needed a mother. How could he explain to a terminal bachelor like his brother-in-law that his wife Rinoa had been everything to him? She had no substitute…

He shook off the melancholy and concentrated on the reports strewn all over his desk. Work was the only thing keeping him an inch away from being lost in the dark abyss of sorrow he'd been living in since his wife died. So intent was he on his work that he didn't even notice the little girl that walked quietly into the office until she was standing next to his large chair at his desk.

"Excuse me?" said a soft tiny female voice. He looked up in surprise and looked around. At first he didn't spot her until he looked down and to his utter amazement there was a tiny little girl holding a little old ragged teddy bear and wearing an old set of Aoshi's pj's smiling up at him. He blinked in surprise and found himself speechless. Unable to help himself he smiled back at the tiny little child.

"Hi! Are you the king of the castle?" asked the little mystery child cheerfully. He laughed her smile was so contagious and he wasn't sure why but he immediately felt protective towards her. He wondered where she had come from since none of his current live-in staff had small children.

"Maybe…Depends on which castle you're referring to," he replied teasingly. She laughed and her laughter seemed to lift his spirit for a moment.

"This one of course!" she smiled and laughed.

"Oh well silly me!" he bantered along with her to his own surprise. He pushed a few of the reports on his desk aside then turned his chair and lifted the child onto his desk.

"Well I shall answer your questions but you must answer mine! Deal?" he said trying not to sound too serious for fear of scaring her he seemed to do that often with children these days. But the child seemed to be fearless because she just smiled and nodded vigorously.

"My name is Hannya and I am indeed the owner of this house. Now what might be your name little visiting princess?" he asked in an important tone. She looked at him in confusion for a moment then smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not a princess! I'm just Misao!" she replied cheerfully.

"Well "Just Misao" all cute little girls who come and visit me in my castle automatically become princesses! It's a rule!" he said in a mock-serious tone. She laughed and again he smiled. Her happiness was truly contagious.

"Ok! You're the king! You make the rules!" she smiled at him with a wide-eyed innocence that pushed back for a moment the darkness that seemed to constantly surround Hannya.

"So how do you come to be at my castle and what would you be doing out of bed at this hour little princess?" he asked casting a quick glance at the clock on his desk. She blushed and smiled then launched into a rapid fire account. She told him that she was Aoshi's friend from school and that he had invited her to spend the weekend with him and his friends. She had gotten up to get a drink of water but since she'd never spent the night in a palace before she got lost. He laughed again her endless cheer and seemingly boundless energy was contagious indeed!

"Well then in that case I shall be happy to escort you back!" he said as he pushed his chair back and she jumped off the desk. She took his proffered hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"You smile just like Lord Aoshi! Like one side of your mouth doesn't work!" she laughed commenting on the trademark half-smile of the Shinomori men. It shocked him for a moment and then he smiled back more fully this time. His wife had made a similar comment about his smile to him on the day they met. How odd was it that this little girl should repeat it so many years later? How lucky his son to have such a friend!

She chattered happily about anything and everything that came to mind switching subjects at a speed only a child could manage. She commented on how big his house was and how nice the people and she went on and on at a speed that seemed impossible for Hannya that someone so small could speak at! He felt for the first time in ten years at peace just listening to this bright little child and he allowed himself for a moment to imagine the little daughter he and Rinoa never had a chance to have.

"Now tell me little princess why do you call my son _Lord_ Aoshi?" he asked curious as to how his son earned himself that title as they made their way up the stairs. She looked confused as she answered.

"Because he's a prince!" she answered in a tone that made it sound as though it was the most logical thing in the world. Hannya laughed.

"Of course! How could I forget!" he smiled and she just smiled right back. He marveled at how easy it was to smile at the little girl! Again he was grateful that his son should have such a friend.

"Well here you are little princess!" he declared bowing to the tiny little person who had given him the gift of shining a brief light into his dark world. He was utterly charmed by her when she curtsied back and smiled. He patted her on the head and she bade him good night before going into the room and he closed the door behind her. He contemplated going back to his office to continue his work but for once he didn't feel like it. He turned and headed towards his room at the end of the hall.

* * *

"You know I remember the guys always telling me how Lord Hannya was so scary and unapproachable but I kept thinking that people always said that about Aoshi too and they were wrong! Besides my father was polite and charming to everyone who knew him and he was horrible to me," Misao commented. 

"So you never judged anyone by how they seemed to be!" Mokuba piped up cheerfully wishing suddenly that he and Seto had been adopted by Hannya Shinomori instead of Gozaburo Kaiba.

"…or by what other people said about them!" Misao added seriously.

"You know something though…to hear them tell it you would think I did something magical or extraordinary but all I did was smile at them…" she added pensively.

"It's easy to smile when you feel safe…when you feel loved…" She put in with a happy far off look in her eyes. She smiled then as the door to Mokuba's room opened. The maid ushered into the room three large men and one short one. She laughed and turned to Mokuba for a moment.

"Oh and the whole "Heroic Sense of Timing" thing is hereditary by the way!" she laughed and got up. She wrapped her arms around Hannya's waist. He looked confused for a moment but returned the hug with a fatherly smile on his face. She smiled contented. She knew that with Hannya and Aoshi she would always be safe and loved. No ghost of the past would hurt her…no monster in the closet would harm her!

'Silly girl! What _are_ you waiting for!' she thought as she introduced Hannya and his three brother-in-laws to Mokuba…

* * *

I'm glad Autumndays that you're still reading my stuff! I look forward to your reviews! The hardships Misao and Aoshi endure in their young life were so difficult thatI felt it would be pointless to tell both their stories without having someone learn from it! At the same time ahving them grow with them!

I hope your doing alright!

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing


	4. Valentine Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A valentine for the ice prince! Part I**

* * *

"Well it's nice to meet you Mokuba," Hannya intoned seriously. Mokuba smiled up at him. Hannya ruffled the boy's hair and returned his smile.

"I hope I didn't scare you when we first met each other," he intoned seriously. Mokuba laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I was Gozaburo's son remember! Nothing's scarier than that!" he exclaimed non-chalantly but a serious frown suddenly appeared on Hannya's face so Mokuba decided to lighten things up a bit.

"…except for my big brother when he's just woken up!" he joked "the polka dots on the pjs… Scary!" he added with a mock shiver. They all laughed. Hannya laughed and ruffled the boy's hair again.

They all filed out of the room and went down stairs to the main room. They all decided to go stop at the "broody boy" corner so Hannya and his brothers could say hi to the broodsters. Hyotoko reached down and lifted little Mokuba onto his shoulder. The boy laughed and happily accepted the ride as they headed towards the "Darths". Aoshi's uncles were really a strange but fun bunch! Mokuba smiled happily he'd only known them for a few minutes and already he liked them! He hoped Seto liked them too…

Hyotoko the biggest one of the bunch was an old Yokozuna and he was quite famous. Shikijo the second largest was a karate instructor and owned a large dojo in Tokyo. Hannya had been trying to get him to open up a franchise because of the popularity of his school but he refused to as he put it "sell out". Bessimi the smallest brother of them all at 5'3" had a weird creepy look but it came in handy during tough negotiations in his position as V.P of Sales and Marketing for Shinomori Electronics.

The uncles wasted no time in teasing Aoshi and Hannya and Mokuba giggled at how they were completely disarmed by Victoria's presence! But the person he was the most happy to see was Shuura! He and his brother had met Shuura when she was sent to pick up Mai after the girl failed to qualify for the battle city finals. She was told by Victoria to wait until Kaiba's airship (where the Battle city semi-finals were being hosted) landed on Kaiba corp. Island but Shuura couldn't wait until then so she flew one of Aoshi's company helicopters out and landed it on the duel deck on top of the airship while the blimp was still in flight!

Needless to say his brother had not appreciated at all that Shuura had disregarded his pilot's firm warning to back off. Worst of all was the fact that she had landed on his expensive high-tech duel deck! Granted Shuura was an excellent pilot and managed to land the small two-seater helicopter in the duel deck without causing it any damage but Seto didn't like it when people didn't jump to obey his commands.

Mai had been nearly disqualified on account of her beating the crap out of Marik! Tired of being victimized by psychotic duelists Mai "lost it" and resorted to the martial arts training her cousin Aoshi had given her and beat the snot out of Marik. It was very effective though! It broke the hold Marik's shadow magic had on her and she was able to continue the duel without Marik trying to manipulate her mind again since Seto confiscated the Millennium Rod until the end of the duel. Weapons were prohibited in the tournament and the Rod kind of looked like a small ax.

It had been a real surprise to find out that Mai was related to Aoshi! It turned out that Mai's mother was Aoshi's aunt on his father's side. Hannya didn't get along with his sister and they very rarely spoke to each other. Aoshi didn't much care for his aunt either but both cared about Mai very much. They looked out for her ever since Mai's older sister committed suicide when Mai was about ten years old. So in the end since Mai wasn't able to defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra Shuura had been sent to pick up Mai and take her to Mai's first photo shoot as a Victoria's Secret model.

Mokuba stifled a giggle as Shuura smiled cheerfully at him. She tossed Mokuba a mischievous wink and Mokuba smiled back at her. Shuura did get his brother good that day! He liked Shuura! His brother blushed deeply when she came within a foot of his face to say "thank you" for inviting her to the party. Mokuba had to cover his mouth and run away or else he would've burst out laughing and he would've never heard the end of it from Seto! Seeing his brother bury him self against the chair and hold on to the armrests in a white knuckled grip was almost as good as the look on his face that day!

"So…is the heroic sense of timing just a hereditary trait?" Mokuba asked before anyone could steer things to the subject of his brother's discomfiture. Seto would throw a fit if anyone found out! According to the conversation in the broody corner it sounded like the confrontation between Shuura and Seto was witnessed only by him and the bridge crew who were watching through the surveillance cameras and Shuura hadn't shared any of the details with any of her friends.

Mokuba destroyed the surveillance tapes and Seto made them sign confidentiality agreements. Still he'd have to talk to Shuura later and hope she would continue to keep what happened on the blimp that day between her self and his brother! He planned to pull her away soon as they all found spots on the couches and the staff scurried to bring more seats to the opposite side of the ballroom where they were gathered.

"Hmmm…I don't know because a lot of my friends do it too…" Misao began thoughtfully "but I think it comes naturally to Aoshi!"

"Yea! I think your right!" Hannya agreed "He was even born on just the right day at the right time!" Everyone laughed.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Misao laughed cheerfully. Hannya laughed as he recounted the day Aoshi was born. It had been a sunny Saturday afternoon and Rinoa's brothers had just arrived from Tokyo to spend the weekend. He hadn't been due for two more weeks at least but his soon-to-be uncles couldn't come down to visit any other time. Shikijo laughed as he described the shocked/happy/nervous look on Hannya's face when his wife told him it was "time".

"He asked her so many times if she was alright she asked the nurse to sedate him!" Shikijo laughed. Hannya rolled his eyes.

"Well at least my mouth still worked! You three were so nervous you couldn't talk for hours!" Hannya retorted with a triumphant smirk as his three brothers grumbled embarrassedly.

"I didn't know that…" Misao said with a wistful smile.

"Yea the Ice Block really is a natural when it comes to timing," Sano added in a casual tone but only Kenshin noticed the dark shadow of resentment that passed over his eyes. Sano would probably never get over not being able to help Aoshi and Kenshin. It would always bother him that his two best friends were beaten and raped but bound and gagged as he was at the time there was nothing he could do but watch. Worst was that Aoshi had spared _him_ the same fate by catching a second wind at just the right time. It had been ten years since then and even though his friends had moved on from that incident Sano would probably never get over it…

"Yea! You even met him on just the right day! Right Misao?" Mokuba piped up cheerfully. Victoria gave her a knowing glance.

"Ah yes! The "flying off to Avalon" idea!" she interjected. "Aoshi told me…" she added simply before Misao could ask. At Hannya's perplexed look she explained. Again Misao tried to down play the seriousness of the incident by citing her age to no avail of course as Hannya who was sitting right next to her nearly crushed her in a fatherly hug. Jai leaned forward…

"Misao you really are an awesome person! I would've never guessed what you went through just by looking at you," he said seriously as his four partners agreed loudly and seriously. Jou looked at her pensively his friends casting covert glances at him. His sister Serenity moved closer to him.

"That really was some awesome timing…" he agreed seriously but noticing that his friends were giving each other uncomfortable glances he changed the subject.

"Ok so what's the deal with the whole thing about you and Aoshi being pranksters?" he asked "I wanna know!" he added gleefully. Misao blinked in surprise she hadn't expected to find someone like her amongst Yugi's friends. She definitely didn't expect it to be tough-talking Jounouchi!

"Well I think we pulled our best prank on Valentine's Day that year!" she laughed deciding she'd talk to Jou in private later…

* * *

It was painstaking work to plan the Valentine's prank. They had nearly gotten caught last time because Aoshi was getting cocky and overconfident. Misao took the hit for it and after a very serious heart-to-heart with Coach Anji Aoshi vowed to never let them get caught again. He also planned the pranks so that if there was any evidence it would lead back to him and not her. He had taken for granted how much protection he received from being a Shinomori. Misao on the other hand would not be so lucky!

"Stupid Aoshi!" he berated himself softly as he carefully crafted the Valentine's cards that would be attached to the laxative laden chocolates that would be delivered to the teachers the next morning. He made himself think again about his conversation with coach Anji as he sat alone that night creating the cards the desk around his computer strewn with various arts and crafts materials…

"_Aoshi I know that you're the one orchestrating this wave of pranks! I also know why you're doing it…" Anji began patiently._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" Aoshi replied non-emotionally. Inside he was seething! Misao had been punished for their recent prank. It was a simple shoe switch and everyone knew Misao hadn't done it but she took the hit anyways. Someone was gonna pay for this! Anji smiled sadly._

"_Aoshi, I know you feel frustrated and I know your just trying to help but consider this the next time you pull a prank. If the prank goes wrong your father's money and power will protect you from the worst consequences but Misao will be out on the street and no one will be able to protect her!" he lectured solemnly. Aoshi opened his mouth to protest but Anji held up his hand to stop him._

"_I know you know how strict Misao's father is and I know you know how poor they are! You can ruin any chances she'll ever have! As long as she's here in school she has shot at a better life but if she gets kicked out…" Anji let his words hang there so Aoshi could fill in the blanks… _

He hadn't thought of any of that! Every time he got kicked out of somewhere his father would just pay a lot of money and put him some where else. He felt ashamed that he hadn't stopped to think of how bad the repercussions would be for Misao if she got caught. At the same time he was so proud of her. She was much braver than anyone he'd ever met. She knew the consequences and still she followed him.

To him self he would admit that she was braver even than him because she risked so much more than he did to be his friend! Coach Anji had advised him that he include him as a victim in his next prank because the principal was starting to suspect him and Ms. Tsubaki of somehow harboring the culprits since they had not been hit. So it was with a guilty conscience that he added gentle Ms. Tsubaki – who was always very sweet to Misao – to his list and made the card for her and Coach Anji.

When morning came he went alone into the school and planted the evil chocolates in their perky happy little wrappers on each teacher's desk. He went outside to wait for Misao to arrive and the two climbed into his limo and went to his house to sleep for a while then have breakfast as was their custom on prank days. She complained a little that he hadn't taken her with him but he shrugged it off.

"I couldn't sleep so I came early. No big deal… just figured I'd get it out of the way!" he replied. She looked up at him shyly then and after some hesitation she produced a hand made card from her old tattered backpack and a little tiny chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said softly blushing slightly then explained in rapid fire that she had made the card in class yesterday; she was supposed to have made it for her father but he hated Valentine's Day so she put his name on it instead! She even included a little tiny heart shaped chocolate in a cellophane wrapper and as he opened the pink construction paper card and read the little message it felt as though someone had stabbed him in the heart with the hot knife of guilt!

_Thank you for being my friend! Happy Valentine's Day Lord Aoshi!_ … Was all the card said but it was enough to drive home what Coach Anji had said not long ago. He smiled sadly as she continued in Misao speed…

"Of course it's not really very good! I'm sorry…it's kind of lopsided… I'm not very good at doing this stuff! But I did what you said and tried my best! But my best isn't really…"

"I love it!" he cut her off. He smiled at her happily "I love it!" he said again and he chuckled at the confused look on her face. He opened the little chocolate heart and broke it in half. With a big smile on his face he handed her one half of it.

"You're supposed to share your valentine chocolate with your friends!" he explained and she smiled back at him and took the piece of chocolate. They arrived at the Shinomori palace and she followed him up to his room. By now she knew the way by heart she had been coming here for months already. She took her usual big chair. Aoshi had taught her how to recline it and he even left a blanket for her use every time she came. Within seconds she was asleep…

He watched her for a moment and then made up his mind. He quickly changed into his uniform and quietly left the room in search of the driver. He couldn't understand why but for some reason the idea of buying a valentine didn't seem horribly stupid today…

* * *

Shuura shook her head…

"You know Misao I think his legendary timing failed him on Valentine's Day that year…" she pointed out thoughtfully. Victoria chuckled.

"From a certain point of view…" she countered. "I've heard this story from both sides! Aoshi arrived precisely when he had to…" she explained in a mysterious tone. Mokuba looked confused and so did Misao.

"Vicky-sensei…How do you know all this stuff? Does Aoshi really tell you everything?" Misao asked a bit perplexed and for some reason the younger audience couldn't understand she blushed. Victoria just laughed…

"Most of my students have a hard time keeping things from me! This is especially true with Aoshi!" she replied then turned to Mokuba and Shuura who were sitting next to each other.

"…And you two may be able to get away with not telling me what happened on the blimp but mark my words I _will_ find out!" she advised them sternly. Shuura just giggled slightly and Mokuba looked extremely worried.

"How are you gonna do that?" he asked nervously. Yugi and his friends exchanged surprised glances. Victoria merely smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"Your brother is going tell me!" she answered cheerfully and took another dainty sip from her drink. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief he was certain Seto would not tell anyone. He looked at Victoria again though and his certainty wavered. There was something about this woman that was down right creepy! Perhaps she _could_ extract the story from his brother…

"…With that said Shuura you're not allowed to tell anyone until I find out what happened!" she intoned seriously directing herself to the younger listeners who were already planning amongst each other ways to get the scoop!

"Of course I'm sure it goes without saying that you will also keep it to your self Mokuba," she added casting a glance at Yugi, Jou and Honda who were planning amidst soft whispers on either challenging Seto to a duel for the story or possibly talking Mokuba into spilling the beans. She glared at the two boys until they guiltily stopped and slunk back to their seats.

"Well now there's a juicy piece of gossip!" exclaimed Carson who seemed to be immune to Victoria's stern look as Jai jumped in.

"Better than that time when Aoshi was going out with Jordan!" Jai agreed cheerfully. Thom rolled his eyes and Victoria laughed.

"You don't even know what the story is!" Thom protested. Jai and Carson just smiled and shrugged. Carson opened his mouth to reply but Jou cut him off.

"Wait! Who's Jordan?" he asked sounding as though he didn't quite like the idea of Aoshi seeing someone other than Misao. To everyone's surprise it was Duke Devlin who answered.

"I've got it! Jordan Lee! She's the spokes-model for Revlon! Dang! I knew Aoshi looked familiar! He was on the cover of People magazine with her several times!" Duke exclaimed as Yugi's, Jou's, Honda's and Hanasaki's jaws dropped! Jordan was one of the most beautiful top models of the US with worldwide renown. Anzu poked Yugi in the ribs and cast a glance at Misao whose perpetual smile looked like it was about to falter. A secret signal passed between Victoria, Mai and Shuura…

"You know I liked Jordan!" Mai suddenly chipped in. Aoshi had met her during his many trips to help with security at Victoria's photo shoots. Jordan had been the latest addition to Victoria's super-model line up.

Aoshi had always made it a personal rule to never get involved in any way with Victoria's "girls". Despite how beautiful and charming most of Victoria's models were (and how often they practically threw themselves at him!) he had been good about keeping a professional distance from them but something about Jordan had attracted him enough to do the impossible: break his own rules! Victoria had surmised it had something to do with Misao's engagement to Senator Yanagisawa at the time.

"Yea…she was cool! I still don't get how he worked up the nerve to ask her out though…" Shuura agreed thoughtfully. All three women were tired of Misao being wishy-washy with her decision in regards to Aoshi and their future and the three were conspiring to "force" Misao's hand. The subject of Jordan was a touchy one with Misao because she knew that Aoshi had merely sought temporary refuge with the woman after she announced her engagement to Yanagisawa.

"Hey even my ice cold cousin needs a little love! Ten years is a long time!" Mai retorted in her usual smartass tone. Misao and Aoshi had indeed dated in high school but it was a brief nearly platonic affair that was brutally cut short due to the traumatic incident in which Aoshi and his two best friends were kidnapped, raped and held for ransom by a notorious Domino gang ten years ago.

Disappointed by Aoshi's unexplained coldness Misao had gone back to Kyoto with her grandfather after they'd agreed to be just friends. It had taken nearly ten years for her to understand why Aoshi had changed when Aoshi finally told her what had happened after he left her house the night of their first kiss. Misao was also aware of the fact that every time Aoshi had sought to get close again she was involved elsewhere and as patient as he had been for his opportunity she dealt him the final blow by accepting Yanagisawa's proposal.

Most of this Misao had learned from Jordan herself when they met just after she broke up with Yanagisawa and Victoria invited her to participate in one of her catalogues. Misao had been careful not to reveal to Jordan that she was the girl Aoshi pinned for in order to learn the nature of Jordan's relationship with Aoshi. Jordan had been full of praise for Aoshi despite the informality of their relationship and it caused Misao to question her chances of actually being able to get back together with him.

"It's just not fair…" Jou said shaking his head. "How can one guy get two of the hottest women in the world! It's just not fair…" he mumbled incredulously. Yugi sweat dropped while Duke and Hanasaki whistled appreciatively and exchanged comments on Aoshi's awesome taste and luck with women. Honda – whose arm was still around his girlfriend Yuffie – wisely kept his mouth shut!

"Quality is better than quantity!" Jai wisely opined in regards to their comments. It was widely known that Aoshi did not date frequently in fact the only ones who got through his stone cold exterior were Misao and Jordan. Mokuba frowned. He did not care for the way Misao's smile had switched from relaxed to strained and decided it was time to put an end to this Jordan-talk!

"Well I don't really care about that stuff! I want to know how the Valentine's prank turned out! Why did you say his timing didn't work Shuura?" Mokuba interrupted unable to hide his discontent with the subject. Misao smiled gratefully at him and missed again the subtle signals that passed between Shuura, Mai and Victoria.

Talking about Jordan usually made Misao territorial about Aoshi because in Misao's mind Jordan was the only real competition she had. Victoria knew Jordan had ceased to be romantically interested in Aoshi long before he and Misao got together but to Victoria she was a means for getting Misao out of the rut she was stuck in! Victoria smiled as Shuura picked up the tale.

"Ok! Before we continue there are a few things you have to understand about Aoshi. First: he doesn't eat chocolate! EVER! The only human being on the planet who can get him to eat it is the one sitting next to you!" Shuura began. Mokuba looked at Misao and smiled and she smiled back shyly.

'Of course she would be the only one!' thought Mokuba who was quickly going from Misao's fan to worshipper!

"Second: He hates valentines and in all the years I've known Aoshi has never given anyone a valentine! He doesn't like to get them and he doesn't like to give them! Except for again the girl sitting next to you who has gotten one every year since the year they met!" Shuura continued smirking mischievously. Misao blushed slightly and missed the quick signal Victoria sent Mai.

"…And Jordan! She got one too the year they were going out! He bought these really nice diamond earrings from Tiffany's! I was so jealous!" Mai added with a smirk on her face. Hannya frowned at her but Mai ignored him. Misao deflated a little bit as Shuura continued…

"Third: Aoshi didn't like to be touched! Unless you wanted him to kick your ass it was look but do _not_ touch! Even as a really little kid he didn't like to be touched! And last Aoshi hardly ever stuck his neck out for anyone! He was a selfish little whinny brat who thought of no one but himself and was convinced the world was out to get him! Well back then anyways so bear that in mind as Misao continues!" Shuura concluded cheerfully.

"Ok!" Mokuba enthused glad to finally be back on track with the story…


	5. Valentine Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A valentine for the ice prince! Part II**

* * *

"Third: Aoshi didn't like to be touched! Unless you wanted him to kick your ass it was look but do _not_ touch! Even as a really little kid he didn't like to be touched! And last Aoshi hardly ever stuck his neck out for anyone! He was a selfish little whinny brat who thought of no one but himself! Well back then anyways so bear that in mind as Misao continues!" Shuura concluded cheerfully.

"Ok!" Mokuba enthused glad to finally be back on track with the story.

"Well while I was asleep he went out with his driver to look for an open gift shop!" Misao cheerfully took up the story…

* * *

It was just after five in the morning Aoshi was certain there was no way he'd find an open shop but as luck would have it his driver had a friend whose mother owned a gift shop. So he offered to wake his friend to open the shop for them. Once at the shop it was easy to figure out what he wanted. Misao had a thing for bears and the place was chockfull of all kinds of them! He finally settled for a little Winnie the Pooh in a bumblebee suit and a box of tiny candy hearts. The man wrapped it in pink cellophane with a pink bow.

"Thank you," he said softly as he paid the man, shoved the receipt into his pocket and left with his little prize cradled in his hands. He agonized over how he was going to give it to her but in the end he decided he'd just put it in her backpack with a little note. He returned to find her still sound asleep on her chair and quietly went to his desk were he quickly made a small card that said the exact same thing as Misao's excepted he inserted her name where his had been. He carefully approached her and put the little item and card in her bag. He changed into his uniform and laid down falling asleep almost instantly…

When Misao woke up she noticed right away Lord Aoshi was still asleep. She stayed on her chair very still and very quiet. Lord Aoshi was always cranky when he woke up. She couldn't go back to sleep Lord Aoshi's house always made her feel excited. After all how many regular people get to sleep in a castle as often as she did. She looked around the room trying to memorize every little detail of it. Lord Aoshi had said they'd always be friends but she knew better!

He was going to middle school next year! He'd be thirteen and off to a different school far away which she was certain wouldn't be full of rude scaredy-cats. She'd only be ten and by the time she caught up with them in high school they wouldn't remember the ugly little tag-along in Prince Aoshi's court. She wasn't as stupid as people said she was. Lord Aoshi had been able to do this prank just fine on his own so she knew he wouldn't need her by the time he was in the 7th grade.

Still she didn't need him to remember because she would always remember him. She would work hard and someday she might make it to high school and she'd see him again. Even if he didn't remember it didn't matter it would be enough for her to see what he looked like as a full grown Prince. Maybe just maybe he _might_ remember her but she would cherish the days they could spend together now.

He woke up and they went down stairs for breakfast as usual. She wondered why her backpack felt a little heavier but once Barsa put her bowl of warm oatmeal in front of her then drizzled it with honey she forgot about it. Lord Aoshi talked excitedly about the possible effects of their prank and wondered amidst conspiratorial whispers if they would cancel classes today because all the teachers were sick. Barsa handed them their little brown bags with their snacks and Misao's eyes went wide when she opened her bag to put her snack away.

"…For me?" she squeaked hardly able to believe her eyes as she pulled the cellophane wrapped bear out of her bag.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Just don't tell the others you're the only one I got one for…" he explained shyly. She smiled widely and found herself completely speechless as she excitedly opened the wrapper. She didn't notice Aoshi fidgeting embarrassedly as she pulled out the bear and hugged it tight. She smiled up at him with absolute awe.

"Thank you so much! I really love it!" she breathed her voice filled with wonder as she opened her card and read it. Barsa came towards them and hurried them out the door. In her rush to put her things back in her bag Misao left her card on the table…

Morning went by as usual until just after recess. The prank had varying degrees of success. The more elderly teachers seemed to enjoy their chocolates immensely while younger ones were more adversely affected. Ms. Tsubaki was so adversely affected that the library was closed and she was sent home.

Coach Anji had not touched his chocolate because the elderly teacher from 6B offered him her power bar in exchange for the chocolate. He was thus in charge of keeping the kids of the worst affected teachers busy. The kids from the 3rd grade classrooms A, B and C were the first to be let out into the play area as their teachers were sent home and while temporary replacements could be located.

Misao quickly went as far away from all the kids as possible. Yahiko from 3C – the little cousin of the Kamiya princesses – tried to get her to play but the nasty look the other kids behind him gave her made her decline. She had no interest in the other kids. She wanted to see her little bear again her most precious possession. She found herself a little spot far away under a tree and pulled it out of her bag. She held it tight, kissed it, played with its little antennas and even talked to it calling it her precious new friend.

"We're gonna be together forever!" she whispered happily to the little doll. She took out her little box of candy hearts deciding she would have one today in honor of Valentines Day! She would stretch out the rest of them as much as possible. She looked up for a moment to check the time. It would be recess soon and Lord Aoshi would come out for sure. She took a quick look around and it looked like some of the fourth and fifth graders had been let out as well. She popped the little candy in her mouth and savored it slowly as she cuddled her little bear.

"She did it!" screeched a little girl from her class. Misao looked up confused. She hadn't even spoken to anyone in her class at all this morning. She made it a point to avoid them as much as possible because they always got her in trouble. She looked around in confusion. She hadn't been near the girl all week so she couldn't possible be talking about Misao.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know you stole my bear!" the little girl screeched. Several fifth grade girls were with her. Misao frowned.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything! This is my bear! I got it for Valentine's Day!" Misao yelled back angrily stuffing her bear back in her bag and clutching it tight.

"Don't be stupid weasel! We know nobody would buy you a valentine! Especially one that expensive!" said one of the older girls. The bell for recess rang and the rest of the kids started filing out.

"Well its mine! Someone did give it to me! So go away!" Misao yelled again holding her bag protectively. Without warning the girls jumped on Misao tearing at her hair and her bag while Misao fought valiantly to protect her precious new friend. Her bag tore and the contents spilled out but so intent were the girls in harming Misao that they paid no attention as they smashed her box of candy with their feet and trampled all over the bear. Misao tried to protect it but out of spite the little girls yanked it away from her and tore it apart.

"No! Stop it!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face trying desperately to reclaim her precious little bear. One of the girls shoved her down to the ground and kept her there while the others tore the bear apart.

"What's going on here?" said a familiar female voice. All the girls stopped and looked up. Shuura had entered the scene. One of the older girls was quick to tell her that Misao was a thief and that she had stolen her little sister's bear. Shuura obviously didn't believe her and asked her to prove that the bear was in fact her little sister's. She cracked her knuckles and glared dangerously at them.

"What's going on here?" asked Coach Anji joining the scene. The girls explained the situation with Shuura jumping in to defend Misao. Misao for her part wasn't really listening. She gathered the torn pieces of her bear. They'd ripped off both wings and antennas and they'd nearly decapitated it. She put the head back where it belonged and whispered reassurances to the bear that she would fix him and make him good as new. Coach Anji knelt down next to Misao.

"Misao, who gave you this valentine?" he asked gently but deep down he knew who it had been and knew too that she would probably not tell him.

"I didn't steal it…" was all she replied. Coach Anji sighed. He knew the principal – who was in a particularly evil mood today – would demand that she prove her innocence despite the way those girls were attacking her. But Misao was a steadfast loyal friend she would not tell if she was told by Aoshi not to and it made him angry. He began to doubt if what he'd told Aoshi had made any difference to the spoiled little rich boy. He wondered if he'd be able to protect her.

Aoshi and the rest of his friends arrived on the scene as Coach Anji helped Misao get up and was urging her and the other girls towards the principal's office. He saw all the candy strewn all over floor and asked what happened. Shuura explained quickly that some girls had accused Misao of stealing and she was being taken to the principal's office. Horrified Aoshi ran after them.

"Wait! Coach Anji!" he called out as the man and the other girls were getting ready to enter the building. Coach Anji stopped and turned to wait for him. Aoshi dug into his pockets looking for the receipt.

"I gave it to her this morning!" he declared slightly out of breath. He shoved the receipt at the Coach and Anji smiled. The time and date as well as the item descriptions and price were clearly marked. Even the name, address and phone number of the shop were printed in the receipt!

"Can I make a copy of this?" he asked unable to hide the smile. Aoshi was finally learning thanks to his loyal little friend!

"I don't care what you do with it as long as Misao doesn't get in trouble!" he intoned angrily glaring at the girls who had attacked his friend.

"But Coach I thought for certain…I mean she always has expensive things but she can't afford it…" Misao's accuser stammered. Aoshi's eyes were filled with rage.

"I GAVE THEM TO HER! I DID!" he yelled at the girl. His fists shook at his sides with impotent rage as the girl coward behind her equally frightened older sister and her cousins. Anji put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back away from them.

"Misao, you may go back to the yard," he said softly. She managed a weak smile and a thank you as she turned and followed Aoshi back to where his friends were. She sobbed softly as she tried to keep her things from spilling out of her torn bag again. As they walked back to the yard Yahiko approached them and asked if she was alright.

"Thank you! Lord Aoshi for helping me…" she said softly putting what was left of her bag down by the tree. She carefully wrapped the little broken bear along with its broken pieces in an old handkerchief Kaoru had given her a while back. She laid it gently next to her then set to work trying to fix the torn bottom of her back pack. She stopped when she realized they were all watching her. She peered up at them in confusion then smiled.

"I'm sorry! I guess you want to play now! Ok I'm ready!" she cheerfully declared as she put her backpack aside and picked up her torn bear and placed it gently on top of her bag. Aoshi knelt down in front of her.

"Misao…I can get you a new one…you don't have to keep that one," he said softly. She looked horrified.

"But he's my friend! I can't throw away a friend! Besides I can fix him! Because I can fix anything!" she declared back to her usual cheerful self. He smiled and moved forward. To Misao's utter astonishment he wrapped his arms around her pulled her close in tight hug.

"You sure can…" he said softly. Speechless Misao – who had never been hugged before – returned it gently tears of joy streaming down her face…

* * *

"Oh no! I think my mascara's running," Carson sniffled. Victoria laughed and his companions rolled their eyes.

"Carson! You don't wear mascara!" Kyan pointed out mildly annoyed though he was just as sniffle-y as everyone else who was listening well everyone except for Victoria and Misao who had huge grins on their faces.

"So what happened next?" Mokuba asked. Misao wiped a tear off the little boy's face.

"Well Coach Anji wrote a letter to their parents and they sent me stuff and made them write apology letters. Plus they got detention for three weeks!" she cheerfully explained.

"Ouch! That smarts!" Jou laughed. Shuura laughed too.

"Yea well actually what really smarted was the butt-kicking I gave them later that same week!" she crowed triumphantly. Jou and Honda laughed loudly and so did most of their friends. Victoria cleared her throat loudly to restore order.

"So you see Aoshi's arrival was right on schedule!" Victoria added. Jou frowned.

"I don't get it…She'd already been beat and her toy trashed by those girls and he barely caught up with the Coach…How does that make it good timing?" he wondered the confusion on his face mirrored in that of his friends. Misao smiled as Victoria explained.

"See up until that moment everyone in her school thought that as long as Misao was alone she was "easy pickings" no one would stand up for her. Her protection lasted only as long as the "prince" and his court were in direct sight." She began pausing as Jou's comment cut in.

"Bet they knew better after that!" he laughed.

"And Aoshi and the rest of his shall we say "court" learned something valuable that day! They were sheltered kids that didn't really understand poverty or neglect. Those were things that happened to kids far away not someone so close…" she continued but again stopped as Shuura cut in.

"Sensei…why did all the teachers hate Misao?" she asked.

"Because of what my father told them…" Misao answered "he was very good at charming people so he convinced the entire staff that I was some sort of demon! Well everyone except for Coach Anji and Ms. Tsubaki! They were the only ones who saw through his act!"

"So the children just picked up on their bad feelings towards her!" Victoria put in. "Even Kaoru was swayed by them once…"

"Yea…I was a teacher's pet," she admitted guiltily and it got a laugh out of everyone. Kenshin pulled her close and gave her peck in the cheek.

"On that day Aoshi and his friends learned the meaning of true friendship. They realized that the value of something isn't in its price tag it's in your heart," Victoria concluded. Everyone was quiet for a moment as it sunk in. Mokuba could feel his heart racing! If he had any doubts that Misao and Aoshi could help his brother finally banished! He was certain now that Seto would smile again! And it would be sooner rather than later!

"Ok it's too quiet around here! What kind of music you got around here Mokuba!" Jou asked getting up with Honda and Sano to the check out the stereo. Victoria got up and went to get her cd case from her car and Misao went to get Aoshi's. Soon enough the party was again in full swing!

* * *

Why is Victoria such an instigator? Well, baby birds sometimes need a push off the nest!

Tune in next time!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Heroic timing Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heroic Timing…**

**Part I**

* * *

The party again slowed as the dancers exhausted their energy and the music softened. Everyone gathered again on the couches to rest and chat happily. Finally Mokuba asked Misao to continue her story…

"Well I would have to go back to the subject of heroic timing!" she began. "My life has been saved three times by a Shinomori you know! I don't think that's coincidence! I like to think its _destiny_!" she giggled as Victoria rolled her eyes angrily.

"I hate that word!" she growled. "_Destiny_…Don't use that word! Evil word!"

"Remember the incident with Gaske!" Kaoru piped up before Victoria could get revved up on one of her "I hate destiny!" speeches.

"Who's Gaske?" Mokuba asked innocently. Sano laughed.

"He was the worst bully in the school!" he exclaimed "and by worst, I mean the most mediocre and pathetic attempt at being a bully!" Sano added smiling in amusement.

"What did he do?" Mokuba asked curious as everyone else leaned in to hear.

"Take it away Misao!" Sano enthused. She laughed…

"Ok it was on my birthday. I was turning ten…" she began…

* * *

Lord Aoshi and the others had surprised her this morning by filling her locker with birthday cards and presents! How they'd found out it was her birthday she didn't know, but she was glad they had. They'd even gone to the trouble of bringing a small cake and singing her 'Happy Birthday' at recess. Kaoru and Shuura had baked the little cake themselves and decorated it. It was dry and slightly burnt and the boys complained about it, but to her it was the most wonderful birthday cake in the history of birthday cakes! She had carefully wrapped up the leftovers and put it in her brand new backpack.

Nobody had ever done anything like that for her before! She was eternally grateful for that fateful day when she'd met Lord Aoshi! Even if they didn't get to be friends forever she would _never_, **_ever_** forget him! She hugged tightly the teddy-bear shaped backpack Lord Aoshi had given her and wondered for the thousandth time that day how he'd known she'd wanted one just like it when she'd never told anyone before. She sang a cheerful bouncy tune as she sat there waiting for Lord Aoshi and the others to come out.

'I'll have to ask him!' she thought happily, her rendition of 'It's a small world' getting louder and more cheerful with every passing second. She was so intent on her singing and daydreaming that she didn't notice Gaske – the new boy from 6A – and his two cronies until they were standing next to her with their backs to the gate. She looked up as he began to yell.

"Shut up weasel! Your screeching is starting to irritate me!" he yelled angrily. Misao's only response was to take a deep breath and sing louder.

She turned away from them as they continued to toss insults at her and ignored them as she slung her new backpack over her shoulders. Her friends spotted her as they came out and they frowned as they noticed Gaske near Misao. Happily still singing her song, she smiled at her friends, jumped off the bench and started towards them. She never got very far…

Gaske grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back hard "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE, WEASEL!" he yelled at her as he shook her. She closed her eyes in pain as he practically lifted her off the ground by her hair.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed angrily as she kicked at him blindly. She felt him suddenly release her and opened her eyes just in time to see why…

Gaske was slammed hard against the wooden bench Misao had just vacated. Standing over him with a fist full of Gaske's uniform in his left hand was Aoshi, shaking with uncontrolled rage! His right fist slammed hard into the bully's face.

"YOU FILTHY…"

**_SLAM! _**

"ROTTEN…"

**_SLAM_! **

"COWARD!"

**_SLAM! _**

Aoshi yelled at him as his fist connected again and again with the bully's face. But such was his rage, that even though his fist came away bloody he didn't back down. Sano and Kenshin had frightened off Gaske's buddies while Kaoru and Shuura, along with several other kids who had gathered around to watch, shouted encouragements towards Aoshi…

* * *

A great burst of laughter erupted in the Kaiba ballroom as all the boys laughed at Gaske's demise!

"And if you ask Aoshi…he'll tell ya he wishes he'd hit him harder!" Sano laughed. Misao frowned.

"That's not funny Sano!" she retorted seriously. "Gaske was taken to the hospital! And Aoshi would've spent the rest of the school year in detention if it weren't for what happened a few days later!"

"Come on Misao! That boy never did pick on anybody ever again! So something good came from it!" Kaoru defended. Misao sighed but let it go. They were right after all. Bullies should get what they really deserve!

"Wait so what happened that stopped his detention?" Mokuba asked innocently. The simple question killed the mirth in all her friends. They watched her worriedly and Hannya pulled her close telling her she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. Victoria shook her head and turned to Misao.

"They're more traumatized than you are dear! Tell it and hopefully they'll finally get over it!" she encouraged patiently with that motherly smile that always made Misao and her friends feel at ease. Misao had long since stopped fearing her father. She had slain those demons long ago! Thanks to Aoshi and Hannya and all her friends she was now safe and loved! She smiled for Mokuba once more and took up her story again.

"Well a few days later Aoshi found out that he was being sent to a military high school in the USA…" she began.

"I didn't know why Aoshi got in trouble! If had known…" Hannya cut in but Victoria cut him off with an exasperated sigh.

"You're missing the point Hannya! Now be quiet and let Misao tell the story! I will explain at the end!" Victoria lectured.

"Ok so anyway we found out one morning that at the end of summer Aoshi would leave to the USA to go to a private military high school!" she spoke loud and clear. Those days were long gone and they held no power over her but it was time to set those she loved free. They were still haunted by guilt and they had to let go. Tonight she would tell Aoshi that she was ready and set him free too…

* * *

Lord Aoshi was upset. It was an understatement to be sure! He raged and kicked and growled. He even talked about running away. Little Misao couldn't understand why this had happened. Her Lord Aoshi was a hero! Her hero! How could anyone punish someone for being a hero?

'It's all my fault! Lord Aoshi was just trying to protect me!' she realized. But at the same time she knew she was a stupid ugly girl that ruined everything she touched. That's what father always said and he was right. Now she'd ruined her beloved prince's life! No! She had to do something! The bell rang and solemnly all her beloved princes and princesses walked into school. Wordlessly she followed behind him but as she reached the entrance she knew the purpose of her life had finally come into focus. She turned and ran…

'I will protect _you_ this time! With all of my heart! With all of my _life_! This time _I _will protect you!' she promised herself as she hurried through the maze-like alleys and side streets of Domino towards the big tower that she knew was Shinomori Electronics where King Hannya ruled from. He would listen she was sure of it! She would take his punishment in his place.

She had always wondered why someone like her existed. There had been no real purpose to her existence before. She was ugly, small and stupid and everyone hated her. She never knew why she continued to be. Now she knew! She existed for this moment! She would protect the one who had given her the precious gift of happiness! She never knew she could feel so free and so sure of herself but as her little feet carried her at full speed towards the Shinomori building she had no doubts in her mind that she would succeed! She would find a way somehow she would do it!

She arrived at the back of the building with her lungs burning from the long run. Her heart leapt with joy as she spotted Lord Hannya's driver. She approached the limo quietly. The man was talking on the car phone and did not spot her. He was saying that he was waiting for Lord Hannya to come down. She hunkered down behind the limo and waited quietly for Lord Hannya to arrive…

Hannya was coming out of the building on his way to visit one of his manufacturing plants in the outskirts of Domino. He reached the door of his limo and was about to step in when his leg got stuck on something. He looked down and to his utter shock there were two very small hands with a firm grip on his pants leg. Misao - the little girl who was Aoshi's friend - was keeping him from getting in his car. He smiled at her but before he could say anything his jaw dropped in absolute horror.

"Please Lord Hannya! It isn't Lord Aoshi's fault! It's all my fault! Please don't punish the prince!" she begged on her knees tears streaming down her dirt stained face. He felt like a knife had been stabbed into his heart. Little Misao sobbed disconsolately saying that she was sorry and that she didn't mean to hurt the prince.

"Please don't punish him! He is good! He took pity on a worthless little kid like me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin his life! Please Lord Hannya!" she continued pitifully. She released his pants and threw herself on his feet sobbing. The driver came around to see what the commotion was. He saw little Misao – the little girl who had so endeared herself to the Shinomori house staff – prostrate at his boss' feet. He tightened his jaw and returned to the driver's seat. In his mind his boss had sunk to a new low and he was going to do nothing but let him feel the sting of shame!

Hannya could scarcely believe what was happening! He couldn't begin to fathom how this tiny little child could possibly believe that she was the cause of his son's misbehavior! For the first time in his life he was glad his wife wasn't around. He could only imagine the disappointed look on his wife's face if she saw this and it hurt worst than a sword in his gut! Slowly he got down to his knee and pulled Misao up from the ground.

"I don't see how a sweet little princess could be the cause of my son's undoing…" he began gently. She looked up at him. Her face was covered in grime, her eyes were red from all the crying and her hair mussed from the long journey from school to the building.

"But I am! I was so selfish! I wanted to be his friend! I'm not a princess! I'm not worthy! Please Lord Hannya… don't punish him punish me instead! It's all _my_ fault!" she pleaded. Hannya flinched! Every word from this child felt like a bullet from a gatling gun ripping thru his body rending him apart! But apparently there was nothing he could say that would convince this child she was faultless in his son's behavior.

"Why don't you come with me today? You can tell me why you think it's your fault on the way. Deal?" he replied gently inviting the little girl into the limousine. Tearfully she accepted and climbed quietly in before him. It killed him that she was not smiling. He wiped her face with his handkerchief and strapped her into the seatbelt of the limo.

He poured her some orange juice from the mini bar in the limo and as she sipped it carefully she finally quieted down. They got under way and she began to explain. She started by explaining why Aoshi had attacked Gaske with such viciousness and Hannya couldn't find it in him to fault his son. He would've done the same in Aoshi's position!

"He was just trying to help! It's not his fault! Really!" she pleaded. He tried and failed to find words to reassure her. She continued explaining in detail all of the reason for every time Aoshi got in trouble at school emphasizing that it was "her fault" that he was misbehaving. Shame and pride battled for supremacy in his heart. On the one hand he was proud of Aoshi. He had stuck his neck out for his little friend. He valiantly defended someone who obviously didn't have the means of defending herself.

On the other hand he was ashamed that he had not bothered to find out all the details of his son's misadventures. He had accused him of being a scoundrel without giving him the benefit of the doubt. Rinoa would've been horribly disappointed in him! He had done nothing for their son! Judging by the tattered look of Misao's uniform it was likely her parents couldn't do much for her either. He knew there was simply no way he would send Aoshi to military school now. She needed him and Aoshi needed her.

In the short time Aoshi had known her he seemed to have learned something more valuable than anything those other fancy schools and their high priced curriculums could teach him! Before he could say so however he wanted to learn more of what his son had been up to so he used his car phone to call the principle and have Misao excused for the day. Being rich and powerful had its perks sometimes as the principle agreed with Hannya's request without even asking why!

They arrived at the plant and Hannya asked her to wait for him in the office. She smiled weakly at him and promised to be good while he was gone. It broke Hannya's heart to see her like that… so _broken_. It was no wonder his son had been so vicious with her attackers. She was small and obviously good-natured so it was easy to see why bullies would target her so often. His son was her only defender from what he could gather and no way was he going to take that away!

He finished his visit as quickly as he could manage and gathered the little girl who had already managed to charm the administrative staff. The receptionist had bought her a soda from the vending machine and his driver had bought her some cookies from the cafeteria. She smiled at him a little more cheerfully and he breathed a small sigh of relief. He went down to one knee so he would be at eye level with her.

"Ok I'm done now…Would you join me for lunch?" he invited gently. Her response came in the form of a wide cheerful smile and a vigorous nod. Unconsciously he picked her up and carried her back to the limo in a casual one armed grip. It was something he hadn't done since Aoshi was very small. She giggled slightly and he felt again a wave of protectiveness just like on the night he met her. He smiled at her and asked her where she looked surprised.

"You want me to choose? Really?" she asked truly perplexed. He smiled and nodded as he put her back into the limo and strapped on her seat belt. She bounced happily for a moment and exclaimed she wanted to go to the place Lord Aoshi always took her to after school! He smiled again and to his surprise the driver knew what place she was talking about. Eagerly she watched out the window and bounced some more as Burger World came into view.

"I always wait for Lord Aoshi after school! He takes me home afterwards but he likes to stop and eat here!" she explained with a big smile on her face. He sighed and smiled back. He felt himself shrink even more. How could he have been so blind! Aoshi was her protector and she was his unwavering loyal friend.

'What a rotten person you are Hannya Shinomori!' he berated himself. The little girl held his hand and told the waitress where she and Lord Aoshi usually sat. The young woman walked them towards their table and handed them some menus. She ordered a small strawberry shake and a small cheeseburger with French fries without even looking at the menu. He ruffled her hair and ordered a large cheeseburger and an iced tea for himself instead of a soda or shake. She laughed.

"That's the same thing Lord Aoshi orders when we come here!" she exclaimed giggling merrily. He laughed along with her marveling at how easy it was for this girl to make him laugh or smile. It was no wonder Aoshi liked her so much. She talked constantly telling him about the places Aoshi took her and the things they did together. The amount of time they spent together was staggering. She revealed in her ramblings that she had no mother just like Aoshi. He surmised her father spent a lot of time working.

"Lord Aoshi doesn't like to go to the park though he gets real moody! I don't like it either though that's why he takes me to his palace all the time!" she rambled on as she took the last bite of her burger.

"Why don't you two like it?" Hannya asked but he had a suspicion he knew why. As a child he hadn't liked going to the park either. His sister was a prissy creature that hated being outdoors and he had no real friends growing up. He had to play in the park by himself most of the time and he hated watching the other kids playing with their moms and dads or their siblings while he was all alone. Sometimes other kids would play with him but when it was time to go he hated feeling jealous as they ran off to go home with their mothers and fathers while he went back to his empty limo with a maid.

"It's crowded! Too many kids there!" she replied with a shrug and changed the subject once more. Another pang of guilt hit Hannya as Misao happily rambled on about how much Aoshi helped with her school work and how smart he is. Her father couldn't afford to spend time with her. It was likely hard enough for the man to just keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. He on the other hand had no excuse! He could've very well have taken time out to get to know this little girl and see for himself the smiles that he was certain she put on his son's face.

'My son is so lucky…' he thought wistfully as she slurped her shake noisily. He signaled the waitress to get her another one and continued to listen to her "confessions". He was starting to dislike the staff of Domino Elementary especially her teacher. She never seemed to give Misao the benefit of the doubt. Ms. Lydia didn't seem much different from him and the way he treated Aoshi. Finally Misao turned serious and she looked up at him again with that sad look on her face that broke his heart.

"Please Lord Hannya don't send him away! He'll be so unhappy and they'll cut his hair…" she pleaded softly. _Stab! _That look just went straight to his heart. He sighed.

"Well little princess my son is very lucky to have such a brave and loyal friend as you!" he began seriously. She looked confused she opened her mouth to say more but he held up his hand to stall her.

"You have made a good case on his behalf," he continued seriously 'a damn good case!' he thought as he tried to keep a straight face. She looked so cute sitting up straight with a serious look on her face.

"I have reconsidered my decision and Aoshi will go to Sarayashiga junior high here in Domino instead of military school in California at the end of summer," he announced solemnly. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! Thank you Lord Hannya! You won't be sorry!" she cheered. He laughed happy that he'd made her smile once more and signaled the waitress to bring him the check. The two of them left and he smiled as she happily skipped ahead of him. His driver saw them coming and stopped hitting on the waitress at the counter then headed for the limo. She climbed in first and again he helped her with the seat belt. She had a way of making him feel paternally protective towards her.

"I'm taking Aoshi to Kyoto this weekend. Do you think your father would let you come with us?" he said suddenly. It was a spur of the moment thing. He had no such plans but he would do it just to watch them interact. He wanted to see it for himself. He wanted to see his son smile…

"Yea sure! He'll let me go!" she agreed easily 'not that he would care! As long as I get lost on the weekend he doesn't care where I am!' Misao thought happily. She had accomplished her task and she could her hardly contain her joy! Lord Aoshi was going to be so happy! And she did it all by herself! Nothing else mattered to her now! Lord Aoshi was still going to go away at the end of summer and soon enough he would forget all about her but it didn't matter any more.

She would cherish every memory and work hard to get to high school. She wanted to see what he looked like then. He would be a full fledged prince and maybe he might remember her then and he'd be nice to her again. Who knows maybe he would let her be part of his court again? After all she did manage to convince the king into not sending him away so anything is possible!

"Thank you so much for lunch Lord Hannya!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she stepped out of the limo and curtsied to him. He smiled and patted her on the head. She got to the entrance of the building and turned. Lord Hannya was still standing at the door of his limo watching her go in. She cheerfully waved once more and went inside and up the stairs towards her apartment.

She felt like the world had changed that anything she dreamed up could be possible! She had saved her beloved prince! She was so happy! In her utter joy she didn't realize right away that the door to the apartment had already been unlocked. As she walked in the door a large hand grabbed a fist full of her hair lifted her clear off the ground and sent her crashing towards the coffee table.

'Oh no! Father's home early!' she realized too late as his fist came barreling towards her face. He screamed at her asking where she had been.

"YOUR TEACHER CALLED!" he bellowed as he lifted her clear off the ground again by her hair.

"I had permission," she squeaked out painfully. He slammed her back down to the ground.

"LIAR! I've had enough of your lies!" he hollered and his foot connected painfully with her stomach. Misao was more afraid than she'd ever been. He was angrier than she'd ever seen him! Something bad must've happened! She hadn't seen him this mad since the last time he lost his job. She knew from experience that there was nothing she could say or do to stop him. She curled up into a little ball to ride it out.

As his foot connected over and over again with her small body she realized that this was the end. There was no stopping him now. She was overcome suddenly by an odd sense of fulfillment. Today she had accomplished her life's purpose and whatever happened to her now was no longer important. She had offered her life to protect her prince and here it was: time to pay up! She felt herself smile and pain no longer reached her.

Her vision blurred and she wished for a moment that she could see him one last time so she could say goodbye. But he was a good prince! He would understand if she left without saying goodbye. She had done something amazing and she was certain that Lord Aoshi would be proud of her. The hitting and yelling stopped abruptly. She tried to move to see what happened but she could not. A deep familiar voice was suddenly speaking to her but she could no longer hear words clearly as blood rushed in her ears.

"Lord Aoshi…" she managed to whisper before darkness finally claimed her…

Hannya watched as little Misao skipped happily into the building and disappeared up the stairs. There was only low income housing in this neighborhood. He was not surprised. But it brought back some good memories. He looked around scanning the street. He had lived in a place like this once when his father kicked him out for associating with the wrong element.

'_They are beneath your station!_' his father had intoned seriously. He threatened to cut him off if he continued to be friends with Rinoa's brothers. Shikijo, Hyotoko and Bessimi had been his first real friends. He would not abandon them and they never abandoned him. So his old man had been as good as his word and tossed him out in the street without a dime to his name. It didn't matter to him his friends stood by him and helped him out.

Through sheer determination and hard work he put himself through college. At first Rinoa hadn't taken him too seriously she thought he would crack and return home to daddy's money within weeks. She had early on accused him of being a spoiled rich brat and she openly distrusted him but his loyalty to her adopted brothers eventually won her respect and confidence. It wasn't long after that before they fell in love. They were happy here despite how hard they had to work for what little they had.

His brothers were a great emotional support and never once did he think of going back to his father's money in that time. He had everything he had ever wanted the rest he was certain he would get on his own one day. Rinoa got a big modeling job once with a famous American model just after they got married and they had talked then about using that money to go to America and starting a new life there.

His father became very ill then and begged Hannya to return. He refused at first but his sister – who had married into the wealthy and prestigious Kujacu family – went and spoke with Rinoa on his father's behalf and convinced them to rejoin the family. He and his family hardly saw eye to eye but within days of them moving back into the Shinomori estate Rinoa managed to charm everyone – including his very particular father!

Miraculously she became the bridge that allowed him to become close to his father. His mother had died when Hannya was very small and he hardly remembered her. His sister is a selfish creature who was always too busy worrying about her image to be concerned with anyone else. She had talked to Rinoa and asked her to convince Hannya to come back so she wouldn't have to take care of their ailing father herself!

It hardly mattered his father had reinstated him in his will upon his return and had even had enough time to add Aoshi. He had died a few weeks after their little son was born. He was certain his father had died a happy man. However, having the run of the estate allowed him to spend more time with his pregnant wife and then his newborn son. Those memories were as painful as they were sweet. It was a happiness that he would never have again but perhaps for his son there was a chance.

"Kato wait here!" he instructed his driver as he looked back up at the building little Misao had entered. His brothers had opened doors for him and reached out to him in his time of need. Perhaps it he could do the same for Misao and her father. He went inside. He stopped to ask a woman who was sweeping her door mat if she knew where little Misao Omura lived. She looked at him suspiciously in his expensive suit and asked why he wanted to know. He explained briefly that she was his son's friend and she told him where to go.

So up the stairs he went. She told him to go to the second floor last door on his left: apartment 2-G. His good hearing had picked the loud screams of a man. It was with some alarm that he realized the screams were coming from the direction in which the woman downstairs had told him to go. He quickened his pace wondering if Misao and her father were in some kind of trouble.

As he neared the door it was clear there was a man yelling insults at a woman. He wasn't sure the reason for the fight but with a sinking feeling he realized it was coming from the apartment the woman had sent him to. Misao had not mentioned whether her father had girlfriend or a second wife but it was possible. He really should've asked. He wondered whether he had chosen the right time to approach the Omuras and almost considered turning back but decided that any parent would want to hear of a way to help their children prosper so he was certain her father would listen. Apartment 2-G was the last one at the end of the hall and it looked like the door was wide open.

"Excuse…" his polite greeting died on his mouth halfway and his hand froze an inch away from the door. The scene before him made no sense at first. There was a man in the living room screaming obscenities at something on the floor that he was viciously kicking. It took him a moment to realize that the "something" was the little princess Misao who had but minutes ago finished spending half the day with him defending his son. Rage suddenly spurred him into action he didn't know and didn't care who this man was all the same he would feel the full strength of an enraged Shinomori!

The man turned when he realized he was there. He was about to shout something at him but he didn't get the chance. Hannya's fist connected with his face and he flew backwards. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and tumbled down to the ground unconscious. Hannya had dismissed his presence before he hit the ground. He bent down to try and help Misao. His heart clenched in pain as she struggled to breath. The last thing on her lips before she became unconscious was his son's name.

"Hold on Misao! I will help you!" He scanned the room desperately for a phone. When he spotted it he called Kato and instructed him to call an ambulance he had no idea what the emergency number could possibly be in his current state of mind. Kato immediately hung up and did as he was told. He rushed inside the building to see what had happened. He was shocked speechless at the sight of Misao's battered little body. Quickly Hannya him what he had seen and urged Kato to return to the bottom and direct the paramedics up to the apartment. Wordlessly the man obeyed and ran back down stairs to wait for the ambulance.

"I should've come with you…" he scolded himself as he gently held her small hand. He was afraid to move her for fear of doing more damage to her. After minutes that seemed like an eternity the medics finally showed up! Quickly they set to work on Misao and transferred her to a stretcher. They asked him if he was her father and shook his head no. He told them he arrived as the unconscious man in the corner was beating her.

They asked if the attacker was her father. That seemed impossible to Hannya. No way could someone that horribly vicious could be that bright child's father! He told them he had not asked. He simply reacted in the child's defense and he did not know who he was. The woman who had been sweeping downstairs had come up when she saw the paramedics out mundane curiosity. It was she who provided the answers to the paramedic's questions.

"Yes, he's her father... He's been like that since his wife left him with the kid about five years ago…" she replied in that callous insensitive way that defeated people usually spoke in. Hannya stared at her in shock.

"Why did you not report him to child services?" the medic asked seriously. She just shrugged.

"None of my business besides nobody would've done anything," she replied again in the same defeated emotionless tone. She turned and went back down to her chores. Hannya struggled to control his anger. Misao had been living under severe abuse and neglect for five years. He realized with that if he hadn't been here today and hadn't returned when he did she would've died. No one not even her mother would've cared!

The police arrived soon after the medics did and just as Misao's father was regaining consciousness. He was sorely tempted to put him back under with his fist but the police hauled him away quickly when the medics explained what happened. Hannya followed the paramedics insisting to ride with Misao to the hospital. Kato was instructed to go get Aoshi and his friends and bring them there.

When he arrived at the hospital she was ushered straight to the O.R. and Hannya was pulled away by a detective who needed to get his statement. Listlessly he explained what had happened and halfheartedly answered the woman's questions. A nurse approached him then too and asked him since he arrived with the child if he could fill out the forms. There were a lot of questions and he had no idea how to answer most of them. He did sign the form as the person who would take responsibility for Misao's care and that seemed to satisfy the nurse for the time being.

He stared at the door to that lead to the operating room. He realized with shock that it was the same door through which they had carried his wife in an attempt to save her. He buried his face in his hands and prayed for the first time in years that his son would not have to face the same pain he felt when the doctor came out of the room to tell him that his wife was dead all those years ago. He carried that pain with him to this day. The nurse came back to ask him if he would be willing to donate blood for the little girl. He immediately agreed and followed the nurse to another room…

It took some time for Kato to find Aoshi and his friends. Aoshi had ditched detention and had gone to the mall with the rest of his friends who were wondering where Misao had gone off to. When he did he urged them to quickly pile into the limo because Misao was in the hospital and they needed to get there quickly. When Aoshi arrived he was desperate! He felt guilty because he thought Misao had ditched him but he should've known she would never do that. He spotted his father and hurried towards him.

Hannya was talking to Sano's father who is a detective with the Domino Police department. Aoshi and his friends bombarded them with questions and it fell to Katsuta – Sano's dad – the awful duty of telling the children what had happened to her. The stricken look on Aoshi's face was more than Hannya could bear. He walked towards the window of the I.C room where Misao had been brought to.

The children followed in horrified silence. They watched their little friend lay there full of tubes sticking out of her body surrounded by machines and her face swollen almost beyond recognition. Kaoru was the first to start crying. Kenshin and Kurama followed soon after. Sano and Shuura held out a little longer but not too much longer. Aoshi just stared tears rolling quietly down his face.

"Father…please help her," he pleaded softly. It seemed to Hannya that today was his day to be stabbed with guilt and regret repeatedly by children.

"Aoshi…" he began meaning to explain he had every intention but Aoshi cut him off desperately.

"I'll go to military school! I'll cut my hair! I'll do anything just please help her!" he pleaded in a near panic. Hannya sighed heavily. Yes today was his day for all his faults to be slapped in his face by the children who were dearest to him. His friends crowded around Aoshi staring at Hannya with hopeful eyes.

"You will not go to military school Aoshi. We will stay here and do whatever we can to help Misao," he replied softly. Aoshi and his friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Aoshi returned softly. Hannya patted him on the shoulder then left as the female detective and Sano's father beckoned him away. There were more questions to be answered…

Somewhere in Kyoto the next day a woman with a fragile mind picked up the newspaper. Misao Makimachi – daughter of Okina the owner of the elite chain of Aoiya restaurants – was recovering from a severe addiction to narcotics. She had wandered all over the country in the past five years and eventually found her way back here. She had left her husband (whom she'd married without her father's knowledge) and their daughter to attempt to free her self of the chains this demon had on her soul. She had left because she didn't want her precious daughter to follow in her footsteps. She had left so she could become a better person for her.

She opened the paper and saw a picture with a familiar face. Her husband was being pushed into a police car. Curious she searched for the corresponding story. The headline read:

**_Father beats his daughter nearly to death!_**

"No that doesn't sound right?" she continued reading the article and her fragile mind crumbled to dust. The man she had loved had beaten their precious love child nearly to death. She knew at that moment it was all her fault. He had begged her not to go but she had insisted for little Misao's sake. As she read on the article quoted a neighbor saying he had been that way towards the child since the mother left. The article had gone on to say that the doctors weren't holding much hope for the child's survival.

"It's my fault…" she got up from her chair and quietly she went to the kitchen. Each step was taken with difficulty as the crippling pain of shame and guilt nearly prevented her movements. The restaurant was closed today. There was no one home except her two lazy spoiled brothers who were watching a sumo match on TV. She went into the bath and ran the hot water. The article about her child she laid on the bathroom counter. She stripped, stepped in and taking the knife she'd brought from the kitchen slashed open her left wrist. In blood she wrote on the wall:

IT'S MY FAULT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MISAO!

She slashed her other wrist and chugged down the bottle of sake she'd brought with her from downstairs.

"Forgive me…" she whispered to the empty room as her life ended…

* * *

Silence reigned upon the ballroom. At an early point in the story Shuura had left. Living through it once had been more than enough for her. Sano and Mai had soon followed her. Mokuba, the Fab five and Mokuba's friends stared in utter disbelief. A tear slid quietly down Kaoru's face and Kenshin pulled her close. Misao smiled peacefully as Hannya held her tight. Jai shook his head and his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Carson beat everyone to it!

"I can't believe it," he blurted out completely flabbergasted.

"And **_THAT_** is the whole point!" Victoria crowed triumphantly. Everyone turned to her and stared as though she'd gone nuts. Victoria sighed and shook her head.

"Yugi, your father once wisely pointed out to Aoshi that Misao had not only survived but she had triumphed over that incident. Do you know why he said that?" she began her tone hinting that she knew the answer as she scanned the faces in the assembled partygoers.

"Well, take a good look at her," she continued "she is charming, attractive and successful _and _she is loved by all who know her!" Misao blushed and smiled under Victoria's praise. Jai jumped in then finally finding his voice.

"Of course! The only way to beat someone who wants to put you down is by going up!" he interjected as his four companions added their agreements. Comprehension dawned upon the teenagers whose sad faces became suddenly alight with excitement.

"Ok, so what happened next!" Anzu asked her curiosity mirrored in the faces of her friends…

* * *

Until next time!Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


	7. Heroic Timing II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

This chapter contains a crossover with my story "Of Love and other demons"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heroic Timing…**

**Part II**

* * *

"Ok, so what happened next!" Anzu asked her curiosity mirrored in the faces of her friends. Misao smiled and resumed her narrative.

"Well it turns out that my teacher didn't bother to check with the principle's office to see if I'd been excused. She just called my father and told him I didn't show up! He'd just been laid off that morning and it was just salt in the wound for him…" she explained calmly. Victoria put in her two cents there…

"Misao's grandfather and I had been friends for a long time. When his daughter committed suicide I flew back to Kyoto. It was during the autopsy that we found out she had once been pregnant and born a child. We hired an investigator who led us in a matter of days to Domino Memorial hospital where Misao was fighting for her life…" and found herself thinking again of that painful day when she had been reunited with her "child" only to find him in such a neglected state.

She let Hannya take up the story from there and let her mind drift into the past…

* * *

Stone faced Okina and his two sons sat in front of the private eye. He handed them the copies of the marriage certificate as well as the birth certificate of Okina's little grandchild. In shock they were informed that the child was gravely ill and would likely not survive. It was more than he could handle. His daughter who had led a fast and furious lifestyle had finally succumbed to her demons. Now the grandchild that he never knew existed would pay the price of his negligence as well.

"How can this be happening?" he said softly. They had just finished burying his daughter and now he would have to bury his grandchild as well. He couldn't do this! He had failed his daughter allowing her to fall to her demise and now his grandchild too!

"Pull yourself together Okina!" Victoria intoned roughly. She took charge from the minute she arrived. She spoke to detectives. She made funeral arrangements. She hired cleaning and remodeling crews. She hired the private investigator and now here she was taking all the papers the detective was handing them and paying the man. The P.I left and she gathered all the documents. She sternly ordered the Makimachis to get up and get moving.

Her driver led them to her company's eastern headquarters in Kyoto. A helicopter waited to get them to Domino Memorial Hospital. Her assistant handed her a bag that she slung over her shoulder as they boarded the aircraft. They arrived at the helipad on the hospital and were immediately led down to where Misao was. There were several children sitting outside reading books or doing homework or playing quiet games. Victoria smiled for them briefly and scanned the area for the nurse's station.

'Hannya Shinomori!' Victoria recognized the man instantly. His wife had worked briefly for her and she was someone Victoria could never forget! She approached the man who was speaking in hushed tones with a doctor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Victoria began solemnly and ignored Hannya's cold glares as she explained the situation and introduced Okina and his sons to the doctor. The doctor apprised them of the situation and led them towards the room where Misao was. As the men stared through the window of the I.C room Victoria took in the sights with clinical detachment. She had long ago learned that she could not protect every innocent of misfortune despite her considerable power so she had taught herself how to become a cold and sometimes insensitive. It was the only way she could remain sane.

…And then her eyes fell upon the only other figure in the room…

'Aoshi!' she recognized the child that she had first met at Rinoa Shinomori's funeral. Half hidden behind the bed and all the life support machines around the little girl was a boy. His face was devoid of the life energy that a twelve year old is usually possessed with and her heart immediately ached for him. His mind cried out in pain:

**_Wake up! Wake up Misao! Please! I need you to wake up! _**

At this distance she could hear his thoughts as easily as if he were screaming it at the top of his lungs! Aoshi Shinomori the last child in the line of her beautiful and powerful daughters. Rinoa had died without a daughter and the line was now broken. Three hundred years ago Victoria had come to this world destitute, pregnant and alone. She'd given birth to a daughter whom she'd named after her dead first child. She had watched her marry and have many sons and one daughter.

The last daughter of that line she found while scouting talent among the geisha community for her then fairly new company: Victoria's Secret. She had been rescued from the sea as an infant after the ship she and her family had been traveling in sank in a storm by a Japanese fisherman that raised her along with his three sons. Unfortunately she had been found too far away from the ship's demise to be associated with that wreckage and with nothing to identify her except a locket with the name Rinoa inscribed in it and no picture. So Victoria never knew of her survival until the moment the grown woman was standing right before her!

She had known a brief happiness then. Her daughters had survived furthermore she had tied herself to a family with whom Victoria had taken brief refuge and loved dearly during the Meiji Era: the Shinomori's. Despite the circumstances of the last Rinoa's upbringing she was hopeful that she would one day be able to induct her into the family secret as well as help her develop her locked abilities. That hope had come to a swift and fiery end on a rainy afternoon when Rinoa lost control of her car on a slick rain drenched road.

She had mourned deeply. Her last daughter had merely cheated death briefly. Her line of daughters had died and she had no way to connect herself to the Shinomoris without her motives seeming dishonorable. The tainting of her daughter's line was not something she could very well allow! As she watched Aoshi hold little Misao's hand his mind continued to shout out to her transmitting all the pain and sorrow he felt. His young heart ached for his dying friend. No male had ever been able to broadcast his thoughts and emotions to her like he was doing! Only her daughters had been capable of it so maybe there was hope that in this _son _her line of daughters could be remade.

'But he's at a crossroads!' she realized that if Misao did not survive her current predicament _this_ son would become a demon just as his ancestral namesake Aoshi Shinomori – leader of the Oniwaban group of ninjas defenders of Edo castle during the Shogun regime – once been and her line would be lost forever! The sounds of angry bickering roused her from her reverie. Hannya was angrily demanding that Misao remain with him on account that Okina had no right to her since he had abandoned her. At the same time Okina defended himself by saying he had no idea the girl existed and he had every right since he was her grandfather.

"Shut up you fools!" she whirled around angrily leveling each man with an ice cold glare using every ounce of intensity that she'd acquired in her 300 years of being a spy and soldier of fortune in the great depths of this and other galaxies. Hannya and Okina backed away for a moment…

"Need I remind you Okina how many times I warned you about your daughter's downward spiral? Many times did I offer to help you save her! Your wife asked me to care for your children when she died but your pride kept me away from them!" she retorted angrily. Okina looked away embarrassed. In the early seventies the Aoiya had been at the verge of financial collapse. The Shinomori family had long since been disassociated with it and it had been Victoria who by a series fortuitous circumstances (and her secret fond memories of the place) had come across it and helped save it.

"_Now_ look! Your sons are lazy selfish brats and your daughter lost herself in a world of drugs and wretched living! In the end your innocent granddaughter pays the price for _your_ negligence!" she lectured sternly then whirled angrily at Hannya.

"And don't you dare look so smug Shinomori! _You_ are heading down the same path!" she threw at him coldly. Hannya opened his mouth to defend himself but she didn't let him.

"Your son sits in that sterile room seeking solace for his grieving heart from a battered, dying child when he should be out here receiving comfort from his father's arms. Why is that?" she challenged angrily. She didn't let him answer.

"I'll tell you why! You have probably spent the past ten years entrenched in your grief mourning the dead when you should've been caring for the living!" she spat out at him furious. She had been keeping occasional tabs from a distance and her heart ached every time Aoshi was kicked out of another school. Rumors abound that Hannya Shinomori was a social recluse who was never seen in any venue that was not business related. She knew through the tabloids that Aoshi was never seen in the company of his father.

"Proud fools both of you! But I will not allow another innocent to pay the price of your abandonment! If Misao survives **_I _**will be the one to care for her!" she concluded and there was an air of finality to her statement that neither man was willing to question. She turned away from them and headed towards the door of the room.

"What if she doesn't?" Hannya finally asked. She stopped and her head turned for a moment.

"I let an innocent perish because of her father's mistakes. I will **_never_** make that mistake again!" she intoned gravely then went into the room…

* * *

Victoria listened serenely to Hannya as he recounted their meeting at the hospital. Hannya was also one of her "children" too. She knew this through her association with the ninjas of the Oniwaban and her wanderings in post-bakumatsu Japan. She had been able to trace his line back to one of her first grandsons who had ended up a marooned amnesiac in Japan over two hundred years ago. His ancestor had gotten his name after wandering out of the "Forest of Death" fairly uninjured.

That grandson's line had nearly died in the chaos of the Black ships' arrival. Little Aoshi Shinomori had been picked up and raised by the ninjas of the Oniwaban following the early death of his parents and excelled as a spy and swordsman at a very early age. Much like Victoria many, **_many_** years ago! The illustrious career he should've had was however truncated not only by the rapid demise of the Shogunate but the intervention of Kenshin's ancestor the infamous master assassin of the bakumatsu: Himura Battousai!

"I was angry at Victoria," Hannya began with a wistful smile on his face.

"But I think I was angrier at myself because she was right! I was a foolish blind man," Hannya added sadly pulling Misao close once more. She just smiled at him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Misao comforted softly.

"She's right Hannya. The past is the past you have to let it go! Now why don't you continue?" Victoria added gently surprising everyone with the motherly tone she directed towards Hannya.

"Ok well obviously Misao is stronger than we were giving her credit," Hannya continued giving Misao a proud smile.

"Indeed! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on the broody boys to make sure they're not getting too broody over there!" Victoria smiled letting her mind drift in the past once more as she walked away…

* * *

As she walked into the room Aoshi's head whipped up from where it lay on the side. He got up from his stool and glared at Victoria holding Misao's hand protectively.

"Who are you? What do want?" he ordered roughly noting the lack of a nurse's uniform. She smiled stopping at the door holding her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I don't mean you any harm and I'm not here to take you away from her," she reassured. His mental condition suggested that his questions had more to do with being able to stay with Misao. With a gentle mental probe she could tell that he felt bullied by the hospital staff that had to get him out of the room when they treated his precious friend. She would have to change that!

"My name is Victoria and I just came to visit her. Is that ok?" she replied softly and sent out a gentle mental command to Aoshi: _She can help her! Let her help Misao! _Aoshi relaxed a little and nodded his bruised psyche responding easily to her mental command. Victoria smiled…

"Thank you," she returned graciously but still she approached the bed slowly and solemnly and she was cautious to get his approval before she touched Misao. Aoshi was like a wounded tiger right now. One false step and he would attack viciously and never trust her again. She made small talk with the boy asking him things she was certain he would know about her. While he turned his face to watch Victoria she surreptitiously placed a small device at the base of the little girl's skull.

"So she likes bears huh? I think I might have some care bears in my bag! Maybe you could tell me which ones she would like?" she suggested and he nodded his consent. She smiled and turned to look in her bag which she had placed on a chair near the bed. She tapped some commands into her medical scanner hidden in the bag to start the analysis of Misao's condition and determine what she would need to do to save the girl.

"Here we go!" she announced cheerfully pulling out several little bears of various different colors and placing them on the table next to the bed. In a soft tone he informed her Misao liked Grumpy bear the best.

"Really! I like him too! He's so broody I think he needs a hug so much!" she reasoned cheerfully knowing from her gentle mental probing that this is what Misao said to him. He looked up surprised and with a touch of excitement in his eyes.

"Yes! That's what Misao says!" he replied. Slowly she coaxed him to give her more information about his relationship to Misao. But as time passed he began speaking more freely. He didn't mind telling her about all the pranks they pulled and as she laughed at their mischief he was even more encouraged to speak. This is exactly what Victoria hoped for! Suddenly he became quiet and sad again…

"She's not gonna wake up is she? None of the nurses or doctors speak when I'm around…I'm not stupid I know their hiding something… Is she gonna die?" he asked softly tears brimming on his eyes. The powerful mental anguish that suddenly surrounded Aoshi and he fired at her with his question took Victoria by surprise. His raw potential was truly astonishing. No, she definitely would not allow this son to fall to darkness! She gathered her considerable mental strength and fired every ounce of confidence she thought his young mind could handle.

"No she will _not_ die! And yes she _will_ wake up!" she declared with fierce certainty. The tears that he'd been trying to hold back spilled out then but he gave her a tiny weak small. She sighed 'why is it that as powerful as I am I can be so weakened by my children? I must be getting old!' she wondered amused as she smiled back at him.

"I might need you to make a list for me of the things she likes so I can bring them and we can make her room a little more cheerful!" she suggested. He nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. She turned and checked back in her bag for a note pad and a pen for him. While she was there she checked on the results and they did not look good. Misao had massive brain trauma even if she survived with the current medical technology available on this world she would remain in a vegetative state for the rest of her life. It really wouldn't be a long life either!

'I can fix it easily enough,' she thought but that would require that she stay overnight so she could bring the other equipment she would need to fix the more severe damage.

"I don't want to leave her alone but they always make me leave," Aoshi said softly. He stopped writing and rested his head on the bed once more stroking Misao's bruised little hand. The bitterness and anger that radiated from him was nothing compared to the fear and loneliness he hid behind it.

"Well how about if I stay with her? Would that be ok with you?" she asked seriously. He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yea that would be ok but I don't think they're gonna let you…they don't even let my Dad stay…" he said softly.

"Well we'll just have to see about that!" she declared with the challenge glowing in her eyes. He just shrugged his mind now added disappointment and distrust to the swirl of negative emotions he was projecting. 'Oh no I'm losing him!' she realized feeling a bit frantic suddenly that she would lose all the ground she'd gained.

"That's what father said but they wouldn't let him…they don't even let our friends be here with us all at once…" he retorted bitterly. She nearly sighed with relief. He needed a little demonstration that she had the power to change things. He needed to see that she could make good on her promises. Too many adults had betrayed and disappointed him in his young life. She needed actions to back up her words!

'Easily done!' she thought as she politely excused herself. He gave her the opening and all she had to do was show him she could deliver! She marched wordlessly past the nurses' station and headed towards the hospital director's office. It was no problem for her to use her considerable powers of persuasion to convince the director that special exceptions in this case were "absolutely necessary". She had been talking her way in and out of difficult situations for nearly 300 years…it was a cake walk.

When she returned with Kaoru, Kenshin, Kurama, Sano and Shuura in tow Aoshi's eyes went wide. He stared in absolute awe at her for a moment and she smiled

'Mission accomplished!' she thought triumphantly. She solemnly admonished the children to keep their voices low and they would be allowed to stay as long as they wanted. She went outside the room to watch them from the window and silently gloat at the astonished Hannya and Okina.

"How did you do that?" Hannya asked incredulous.

"That…is a secret!" she gloated smirking triumphantly. She watched them for a while then turned to Hannya.

"I will return tonight and remain with Misao until you can bring the children back in the morning!" she informed seriously. She went back inside to let the kids know she was going to get some things for her overnight stay and that she would return before visiting hours were over. She rejoiced at the excited and expectant look on Aoshi's face. She would have to be extra careful to ensure that she returned on time…

She returned well before visiting hours were over and found the parents of the other children had gathered outside the IC room.

"Good Afternoon" she greeted solemnly as Hannya introduced her to the other people present. She was most interested in Sano's father who was the detective in charge of Misao's case. She would need to make sure the case was handled properly so as to insure Misao's father was properly punished. She had already contacted an attorney whom she was confident would be able to handle things well.

Then turned to inform Okina she had made arrangements for him and his sons' stay in the Domino Hilton and rented a car for them to use while they were here. She had also gone by the school and arranged for Aoshi to be excused for what remained of the school year so he could stay at Misao's side. His grades certainly merited such excuse! He would only need to return for final exams. The rest of the children Hannya would send his driver to pick up after school and bring them here. Finally she went inside to greet the children who awaited her arrival with expectant looks in their eyes.

"Thank you," Aoshi said softly as Victoria explained the plan.

"However you will all have to go home and get some decent dinner and a good night sleep every night if you intend to stay with her every day," she admonished seriously adding that they would have to remain diligent in their schoolwork or they would not be allowed to return. Eagerly they all agreed and promised to comply. They were all glad that at least one of them would be allowed to stay with Misao while they were all at school and Kaoru even volunteered to bring Aoshi his homework.

As soon as the kids left and she was certain the IC floor was devoid of visitors she set to work in healing the worst of Misao's damage. She would have to be careful so as to not arouse suspicion. She would also not be able to heal her completely. She would still have to be subjected to a long recuperation period under the current medical technology available. It was something that couldn't be helped but Misao would fully recover and return to her life with those who loved her most. She couldn't risk getting her cover blown yet she would do her children no good if it was!

'Not unless it's absolutely necessary!' she thought 'just a little tonight and every night for about a week ought to do…' she mused as she took a deeper scan and began the neural regeneration procedure…

* * *

"You know I'm glad Victoria was able to convince the hospital staff to let the kids in to Misao's room. As soon as that happened she began to improve," Hannya was remarking.

"Friends make a big difference," Yugi piped up cheerfully as his friends all heartily agreed. Victoria returned then with a maniacal little smile on her face.

"Oh guess what Seto just told me?" she asked cheerfully her tone suggesting she knew the answer. She turned to Shuura who had rejoined the group with Sano.

"He told me what happened on the blimp!" she announced and laughed. Mokuba's eyes went wide unable to believe that his brother had actually confided in her. He smiled then happily. A tear of joy slid down his cheek as he realized that if his brother trusted Aoshi and Hiei that much already then his hopes for his brother were closer than he'd dared to dream!

"Now my little pirate Shuura! You will share your side of things with us!" she declared. Shuura took a couple of steps back.

"You know I think I better go back to Tokyo…got that charter…" Shuura began but Sensei held her in place with a matronly glare.

"Now my little pirate…we are waiting…" she ordered softly. Shuura sighed she knew if she said no it would be worse later. What she tried with Kaiba had been a mistake in retrospect but there was no changing the past.

"Ok fine I'll tell you my side…" she sighed defeated everyone crowded in to hear the tale…

* * *

Mai and Shuura's side of things will be up as soon as I can get around to it! I'm a little distracted with Carealot! Sorry!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	8. Intermission

**Disclaimer**I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

This chapter contains a crossover with my stories: Place where I belong and Think of me

* * *

**Intermission: A glimpse into Mai's heart…**

* * *

"Now my little pirate…we are waiting…" she ordered softly. Shuura sighed she knew if she said no it would be worse later. What she had tried to do with Kaiba was a mistake in retrospect but there was no changing the past.

"Ok fine I'll tell you my side…" she sighed defeated everyone crowded in to hear the tale.

"Shuura, do you mind if I start it? The duel with Marik left some things rattling around in my head and perhaps I can straighten them out if I talk about it," Mai interrupted sounding uncharacteristically sad and vulnerable. Yugi and his friends exchanged a confused look but didn't say anything.

"Since we're in the mood for sharing that is!" Mai remarked trying to lighten the mood and laughed in her unique nails across board way which made almost everyone flinch.

"There was a very important anniversary for me just before battle city," Mai began sadly "perhaps that's why I was thinking of her that day while I was dueling Marik…"

"What sort of anniversary Mai?" asked Serenity concern for her friend quite evident in her face and voice. The rest of Mai's friends watched her expectantly concerned by the sadness on their usually upbeat and tough friend.

"My sister's death…" she replied softly. Serenity suddenly bolted off her seat and ran towards Mai hugging her tightly. Yugi and the others exchanged a few awkward and saddened glances.

"I'm sorry Mai we didn't know you had a sister…" Jou said softly getting up from his seat more slowly going after his sister. The rest of his friends followed him towards Mai. Victoria simply watched exchanging a satisfied smile with Hannya. She was always glad when her "kids" had good friends to rely on.

"It's ok…I'm ok…" she reassured her friends as they gathered around her. Her heart swelled with the joy of knowing she really did have good friends who truly cared about her. She convinced them to return to their seats so she could go on with her story well all except for Serenity and Jou who didn't budge from her side despite her best efforts.

"I don't usually tell people much about myself but I guess that just goes to show my Shinomori side!" she joked lightly earning a few chuckles from her cousin's friends. Shinomoris were notorious for their tendency to be extremely private anyone who knew Aoshi knew _that_.

"I've been thinking about her since that day. I guess it was because of the way Marik was messing with me," she began taking up the story once more.

"Messing? What do mean exactly by _messing_?" Sano asked cracking his knuckles meaningfully. Jou's eyes light up!

"Wait! This is a good part! Tell him what you did to him Mai!" he exclaimed excitedly. Mai laughed as Serenity remarked that Mai had been very _inspirational_. Mai continued saying that Marik had done something to the duel platform creating strange illusions and the shadows that had closed around her had forced her mind to drift back in time to the worse day of her life…the day of her sister's funeral…

* * *

The mist rose in the cemetery making everything dark and cold as cold as the attendees. All of high society was out in force to pay their respects to the late Sapphire Valentine – aka Hana Kujacu – lovely star of stage and screen. Kyle Lynn her manager was standing next to her coffin with his little cousin Minmei whom the entertainment magazines were already predicting would be the next Sapphire Valentine. Anger boiled little 10yr old Mai's heart.

'He's using my sister's death for publicity!' she raged inwardly looking at her parents for some sign in their faces that they cared or at least saw what she saw. She looked away in despair.

'They don't care! If they did she'd still be alive…' Mai thought grief torturing her heart in a way no child's heart should be treated. The official story was that Sapphire died in a car accident. She lost control of her car and it slid off the slick rained soaked road. The truth however was that Hana was so stoned that she drove her car off the road leaving Mai a brief suicide note which her mother promptly burned that night.

She stared at Kyle Lynn anger burning in her painfully. If it hadn't been for him and his "diet" pills and his constant verbal abuse and two-faced behavior she knew his sister would still be around. He pushed Hana both physically and mentally well beyond the breaking point squeezing every last cent out of his little goose of the golden eggs. When the "well" that was Sapphire Valentine began to run dry he quickly began moving on to the next project.

That abandonment pushed Hana over the edge…

Hot tears stung her eyes she wanted to scream but just as she opened her mouth she felt the piercing sting of her mother's fingernails on her arm. Reluctantly she bit back the bitter angry tears her sorrow was pushing forward at her mothers heartless words.

"Do not make a spectacle of your self!" her mother demanded in a cold hard whisper.

"Don't you care? Don't you care that he killed her and now he's still using her?" Mai whispered angrily back. The nails on her arm dug deeper and Mai bit her tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

"Hush you stupid child! Never repeat that again! Do you understand?" her mother retorted in an angry whisper. The tone in her mother's voice promised harsh retribution if her demands were not met. She nodded reluctantly and her mother released her. She stared at Kyle Lynn vowing to never allow her self to become anyone's victim. She promised herself that she would make herself strong and never need anyone…

* * *

"Wait a minute isn't Kyle Lynn _your_ manager Misao!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed horrified. The troubled look on his face when she replied in the affirmative was mirrored in Yugi and his friends. Except for Mai and Aoshi's friends and family because they laughed!

"Oh don't worry Mokuba! My son keeps Lynn well in check!" Hannya replied laughing.

"It's true!" Misao agreed "in fact the first time Kyle tried to yell at me and my people Aoshi took him aside to have "words" with him and the next thing you know we hear this thunk…" she laughed unable to continue. Victoria supplied the rest of the story.

"At the mere sight of my enraged pupil Kyle Lynn fainted! Aoshi didn't touch him or even say anything!" Victoria concluded proudly.

"That is so hot!" Carson gushed and he and his friends were extremely generous with their praise for Aoshi. Misao laughed but stopped when she noticed the nostalgic look on Mai's face. She was about to say something but Victoria beat her to it.

"Mai you do know that Aoshi tried to protect Hana, right? Hana chose to push Aoshi and Hannya away! She chose to be Kyle's slave and she _knew_ she didn't have to! She had help if she wanted it…Aoshi wouldn't be so successful if Misao wasn't willing to be helped," she concluded her voice firm and even a bit harsh.

"I know Vicky-sensei! I don't blame anyone but Hana. She made her own choice…" Mai replied sadly. She had learned that awful truth long ago but she hadn't felt at peace with it until this moment with Jou and Serenity at either side of her. The warmth of each of their reassuring hand on her shoulders finally allowing her to put that chapter of her life to rest. With a soft contented sigh she notinued her story…

* * *

The memory faded and she returned to the duel where Marik still laughed at her predicament. He destroyed her "Unfriendly Amazon" casting a veil over the memory of Jounouchi. Everything around her was still dark and cold just like it had been then. Marik's face became that of Kyle's and suddenly Mai's heart burned with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at him full of rage. Her duel disk dropped to the floor and her body was launched into motion. With a speed and grace of a seasoned ninja Mai flew towards Marik. A well placed spin kick that made Marik drop the Millennium Rod was followed swiftly by a strong punch to Marik's chest he stumbled backwards and his lower back hit the railing hard.

Mai took a step towards him and grabbing a fist full of Marik's vest she followed that punch with another jab into his face that bloodied Marik's nose. Marik's eyes widened with fear and his mouth opened to allow a tiny yelp to escape his lips as Mai's fist barreled into his face once more. Then Mai's fist reared back once more preparing to show Marik her version of the shadow realm: Unconsciousness!

"He's not worth it Mai!" Jou grunted as he struggled to hold on tight. Mai struggled to free herself from Jou's strong grip not recognizing the concerned voice behind her right away. Marik however had lost control of the shadow magic that veiled her memories every time she lost one of her monsters and slowly she began to regain what she had temporarily lost.

"Jou?" she asked tentatively and stopped struggling. He came around to face her and putting his hands on her shoulders looked her straight in the eye.

"Mai I love good brawl as much as the next guy but this two bit joker ain't worth you losing your spot on the finals!" Jou advised seriously the concern in his voice touched something else inside of Mai as she remembered why she liked him. She smiled gratefully.

'You do care! What a nice dork you are!' she thought the care and concern in her friend/rival's voice halting her assault on Marik.

"You're right Jou! I should do my fighting with my deck!" she agreed and with Jou at her side she returned to her side of the arena to await the decision from the judges on whether their duel would continue or not. Either way she realized she didn't care anymore.

"Remember I still owe you a rematch! You can't get disqualified now!" Jou bantered as he watched her with a mixture of awe and excitement in his eyes. He reached down to pick up her duel disk and hiding her amusement she let Jou help her strap it back onto her arm.

'A clumsy attempt at being a gentleman…but you get an 'A' for effort!' she thought as they gathered the cards that she'd dropped. The rest of her new friends gathered close to her side. They all watched her with awe and Serenity gushed about how awesome she was and it all warmed Mai's heart beyond words.

"Ok so like… where did you learn to do that? That was way cool!" Jou finally gushed asking the question everyone else was burning to ask. She just smiled.

"Thanks Jou! Actually my cousin taught me…after the incident with Panic I finally broke down and let him teach me martial arts," she began but just as she was about to elaborate Roland – the duel referee – returned with the verdict.

"Well? Is she disqualified?" Marik snarled angrily pushing away the Kaiba medic tending to his injured face. She smirked at the nervous way in which Marik shifted trying to avert his gaze as she stared him down. She listened half-heartedly to Roland finding herself still not really caring if she was disqualified or not.

"You are both disqualified," Roland answered calmly. Mai just shrugged but Jou predictably enough voiced his disagreement immediately.

"WHAT? That's not fair! Marik's the dishonest duelist around here! He's the one who should get disqualified not Mai!" he yelled shaking his fist indignantly. Mai giggled softly as Roland calmly advised Jou to keep his opinions to himself or be disqualified.

"It's ok Jou…thanks for caring," she said softly patting him on the shoulder. Jou blushed slightly and mumbled something that sounded like 'what are friends for' but was not quite able to look her in the eye for some reason. Mai smiled again glad to have such good – if somewhat weird – friends.

"Now get out of here before they disqualify you too!" Mai teased. Jou nodded reluctantly and leapt over the railing to join his friends. Roland explained that they were being disqualified because Marik's Millennium rod's axe-like shape could be considered a deadly weapon and Mai did not follow proper procedure for the removal of any such items or duelist employing it.

"Mr. Kaiba will allow the duel to continue only on the condition that Ms. Kujacu refrains from further assaults and Mr. Ishtar's illegal item remain confiscated until the end of the tournament," he concluded gravely. Mai nodded in agreement of the terms. She was wise enough to know that the real reason Kaiba was allowing the duel to continue was because he wanted to see Ra in play as much as she did. She smirked mischievously as Marik hesitated.

"What's the matter Marik? Can't win without your little toy?" she taunted and laughed in that obnoxious and grating manner that was uniquely her! Her friends cheered her on making her more determined to not only let Kaiba glimpse Ra but force him to figure out how to take it from _her_! Marik growled in frustration and finally accepted the terms…

* * *

"You know Anzu that flying double scissor kick thing you do is cool but Mai really rocked with that spin kick/punch combo," Jou noted in the tone of a true fight connoisseur.

"Ah yes…spoken like a true fight enthusiast!" Yusuke exclaimed happily patting Jou in the back roughly. Jou took the good-natured hits with an amused smirk and a humble shrug earning himself a notch of respect from the older fight enthusiasts among Aoshi's friends. Namely Sano and Yusuke the two hot heads!

"Well done Mai! Aoshi will be really proud of you when he hears about this!" Sano gushed smiling from ear to ear. Mai smirked proudly as she cast a glance at her Uncle Hannya and the rest of her uncles who nodded in agreement. Victoria chuckled slightly.

"Yes Mai very well done," Victoria added in her elegant foreign accent. Mai blushed slightly and smiled hopefully at her. Victoria's elegant smile vanished and she gave Mai a mildly stern look.

"However that does not change the fact that you failed to even make it to the finals! You're assignment will continue as scheduled," she lectured firmly and Mai immediately deflated.

"…with some minor adjustments!" she added with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Instead of spending the summer with me you will return to Domino and continue your studies under Aoshi's supervision. You will be joined by Anzu and Serenity," she ordered and turned to Misao leaving no room for the other two stunned teenagers to respond.

"Misao I want you to add dance and music lessons to the curriculum," she instructed and Misao answered with a quick and enthusiastic "Yes Vicky-sensei!" not questioning at all a request from her mentor. Anzu gave a little cheer obviously with her dancer aspirations looking forward to studying with a successful performer like Misao. Serenity however looked very uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem Serenity?" Victoria questioned at the girl's discomfort.

"Well it's just that I'm really tone def…and dancing well it's not really my field…" she replied shyly blushing furiously. Victoria frowned but Jou jumped immediately to her rescue.

"But she's really great at drawing and sculpting…not to brag or anything but she's won regional competitions with her art!" Jou happily supplied in her defense. This definitely caught Victoria's interest!

"Well then in that case let's add some art lessons Kaoru!" she added turning to Kenshin's beloved with a smile. Again her request met a swift and enthusiastic "Yes Vicky-sensei!" and finally Carson spoke.

"You know I am always amazed at how every time you tell them something these guys just do as they're told no questions asked!" Carson pointed out in awe.

"Hey Sensei put a lot of time and effort into helping us become the people we are today! If she says "jump" we say "how high?" that's all there is to it!" Sano pointed out proudly. Victoria smiled grateful as all of her students nodded and voiced their enthusiastic agreements with Sano.

"Yes indeed even Saito-san knows the value of listening to Sensei and doing what she asks that he does!" Kenshin added cheerfully to heavy groans from Sano and Yusuke.

"Did you have to bring in that damn wolf?" Sano complained bitterly.

"We were having such a nice time too!" Yusuke whined sounding just as unhappy as Sano. Mai and the rest of Aoshi's friends laughed. All of them obviously aware of Sano and Yusuke's history of opposition to The Wolf!

Jou asked the obvious question "Who's Saito-san?"

"He's my older brother!" Mai blurted out cheerfully.

"Mai you have a big brother too! That's so wonderful!" Serenity gushed cheerfully. Anzu looked terribly confused.

"Wait…How did you manage to be Hajime's sister? I thought he was an only child…" Anzu asked confused. Mai shifted a bit uncomfortably but before she could answer Kenshin stepped in.

"Out of respect for Saito-san's mother's wishes we do not speak of his affiliation to the Kujacu clan that we do not!" Kenshin pointed out firmly. Anzu didn't seem pleased with this answer. Like all of Victoria's kids Anzu felt very strongly about the bonds of family.

"Why not they're family aren't they?" Anzu replied sounding indignant. Victoria provided the answer this time.

"Because for a mother safe guarding the life of her child takes precedence over all other concerns! Please refrain from making misinformed opinions until you have _**all **_the facts Ms. Mazaki," she scolded sternly. Her friends who had looked about to support Anzu's indignation suddenly had nothing to say and kept their mouths safely shut. Anzu shrunk from her matronly glare flinching at Victoria's use of her last name. Yugi patted her hand sympathetically pulling her in a little closer much to Sano's disapproval.

Anyone who knew Victoria was well aware that her switch to formality meant you had pissed her off. She squeaked an apology as Sano shook his head despondently knowing there was nothing he could do to save his little sister from her faux pas adding his own apology which Victoria waved away citing sternly that she was old enough to take responsibility for her own words and actions.

"Wow…" Carson uttered softly as silence reigned for a moment in the room as everyone seemed to stop and wait for Victoria's next command.

"_This_ is why she's the queen!" Jai pointed out equally in awe as they witnessed first hand the fabled power Victoria had over the most influential young people of the world. Victoria's reach extends much farther than this small group!

"An exaggeration good sir for I have never considered myself a queen of any sort!" she replied sounding a bit amused. "Mai… why don't you continue?" she concluded firmly forcing the subject away from her.

Her powers of persuasion among other things were subjects she'd rather not allow much exploration into. Her cover depended upon the mystery that surrounded most of her actions and words. The unquestioning loyalty of her students kept them safe and ignorant of Victoria's more dangerous endeavors…

"Well as most of you know I still wasn't able to beat Marik but that wasn't my worst defeat that day and before you ask it was my bet with Sensei!" Mai continued without hesitation.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what did you bet Mai?" Jou asked not without a touch of sympathy. Mai reluctantly explained that because of her defeat in Duelist Kingdom Vicky-sensei was going to retire her from formal duel monsters competitions so she could begin her training to take her place beside Aoshi at the head of the Shinomori Clan.

"Uh-oh! That means you'd have to do real work Mai," Jou teased lightly recalling Mai's remarks when he first dueled against her in Duelist Kingdom about being willing to do anything to avoid real work. Her friends all snickered teasingly and she glared at each of them to no effect.

"As I was saying!" Mai countered a bit put out. Her friends stopped snickering and listening with big teasing grins on their faces. A maid showed up to replenish the hors d' oeuvres plates and everyone's drinks. She was spared further teasing as the teenagers dug into the fresh appetizers. Especially the boys!

"I bet her that if I could go to one more competition I could prove that the Duelist Kingdom defeats were just a fluke and that I could win this time," she resumed explaining that Victoria had told her that if she did not win she _would_ retire from formal competitions and begin her training with Aoshi to take a more active role in the running of the Shinomori corporate empire.

"But worse than that…"she began reluctantly "because I didn't even make it to the finals this time… I have to pose for Sensei's catalogue for a whole year doing whatever training she assigns me between photo shoots," she grumbled despondently.

It wasn't the posing that was the problem. It was the way the photo shoots always interfered with one's free time! She knew she had been let off the hook a quite a bit with being able to spend the summer in Domino. Why? She didn't really know but she wasn't about to question it lest the "queen" change her mind. She laughed as Jou mumbled something that sounded like 'What catalogue?' with his mouth half full.

"What other catalogue could the owner of Stillwater Enterprises have Jou? The Victoria's Secret one of course!" Anzu teased. It took Jou a moment to process it but when he did he nearly chocked on his appetizer.

"Victoria's Secret!" he shrieked still half choking on a spring roll.

"That's so exciting Mai!" Anzu squealed. Mai just rolled her eyes working for Victoria on a photo shoot was long hard work.

In the old days there was a lot of waiting around being buzzed by make-up artists constantly readjusting your make-up. However with today's more long lasting formulas lots of idle time was left after make-up was done. However Victoria disliked people just loafing around gossiping so she put a stop to it by enforcing that if you have idle time you had best be doing something productive or you would lose your spot on the catalogue! That right there sucked the "cool" right out of it!

"Yea I bet it's so glamorous I'm so jealous!" Serenity piped up sounding cheerful rather than jealous.

"Wanna trade?" Mai rejoined sarcastically a response which confused Serenity but immediately interested Duke!

"Over my dead body!" shrieked Jou immediately recovering from his chocking fit just in time to protect his baby sister and glare meaningfully at Duke.

"Jou! The Victoria's Secret catalogue is a very prestigious book! Many of the world's most famous and influential people have been pictured in it! It must be an amazing experience!" Anzu countered excitedly earning heavy groans from Shuura, Kaoru, Keiko and Mai. Jou just stared at her like she'd gone completely insane!

"That's because you've never been in one!" Shuura complained speaking for the first time since she was ordered to confess. She hated the shoots the most because they seriously cut into her snowboarding or surfing time. She knew too that once she told her little story she could kiss next winter's surf and snow good bye!

'I'm gonna get you for this Kaiba! Irresistible little bugger!' she thought to herself plotting her revenge…

* * *

FF12 will be the death of me! Or at least of my stories but I think it's starting to release its hold on me and my plot bunnies and muses are starting to shake themselves out of the catatonic state FF12 had put them in. We'll see how long it lasts but I thank you humbly for your patience.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Awekening Part I

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu-Yu Hakusho.

This chapter contains a crossover with my stories: Place where I belong and Think of me

* * *

**Chapter 7: Awakening – Part I**

* * *

"That's because _you've_ never been in one!" Shuura complained speaking for the first time since she was ordered to confess. She hated the shoots the most because they seriously cut into her snowboarding or surfing time. She knew too that once she told her little story she could kiss next winter's surf and snow good bye!

'I'm gonna get you for this Kaiba! Irresistible little bugger!' she thought to herself plotting her revenge…

"There see! Not so amazing!" Jou agreed still half-stunned and almost shrieking every word out of his mouth.

"Calm down Jou I'm not going to recruit Serenity into my catalog," Victoria reassured him but just as Jou was breathing a sigh of relief and Serenity one in disappointment "at least not until she turns eighteen! I have very strict rules about my models they simply must be old enough to be accountable for themselves," she added with a slight mischievous smile as Jou grumbled angrily and Serenity clapped her hands in excitement.

"My age restrictions are the only reasons Anzu hasn't appeared yet on my catalog," Victoria explained as Anzu perked up at the thought of being in the magazine.

"That's so exciting! I can't wait!" Anzu exclaimed bouncing lightly with excitement. Yugi's face turned a bright red and his eyes went wide.

"Really Anzu…that's _so_ cool…" he said in a soft shy dreamy tone. Sano glared at him.

"Hey! Don't get any _funny_ ideas kid!" Sano growled at him threateningly. Yugi smiled nervously and responded with a cheerful "Yes sir!" Jou cracked his knuckles and glared at Duke who was already making a comment to Serenity about how nice she would look in the catalog.

"Same goes for you Dukey boy!" Jou growled glaring at him with the hard look in his eyes of a seasoned street fighter. Duke looked like he was going to say something smart but thought better of it when he looked around as he found himself looking at several guys glaring threateningly at him! Not just Jou but Honda, Sano, Kazuma, Yusuke and Hiei who had rejoined them near the beginning of Mai's tale. He thought better of it and said nothing more. Yuffie laughed.

"Chill Duke! It's unwise to upset a big brother!" she laughed and the rest – with the exception of the glaring big brothers – laughed.

"It's always best to gain the big brother's approval before you pursue," Hannya pointed out sagely his brothers laughed.

"Hannya you are a terminal geek! Rinoa wouldn't have known you even _existed_ without our help!" Hyotoko teased in his big booming voice as the other two laughed loud and hard. Hannya laughed.

"That's true! And don't forget even Emi wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if not for Hajime, Aoshi and Victoria!" Bessimi pointed out chuckling in amusement.

"You know Emi actually loves that you're such a geek… I'm sure Rinoa was the same," Victoria countered managing to sound cheerful though feeling sad at the thought of her lost daughter. Hannya smiled blushing a bit embarrassed and Victoria just smirked mischievously once more.

Emi had visited her in California and told her a whopper of a secret! It was the reason why she was so actively trying to hurry Misao. Emi refused to marry Hannya until both Hajime and Aoshi were settled happily. Hajime was fine now but they were still waiting on Aoshi. Misao's "feet-dragging" was pushing back Hannya's plans with Emi and with the knowledge Victoria currently held waiting was no longer an option. Why?

_Emi is pregnant! _

"Now my little pirate… don't think we've forgotten you! You may begin your tale now which I assume begins when Mai called early the next morning after your duel, correct?" she said diverting the attention from the subject of her friend Emi for the moment. The time was not right just yet…

"Ok so I know Aoshi said to wait until the blimp reached the Island but the weather channel said the snow on Big Bear was so sweet that I just couldn't resist!" she sighed despondently wishing that for once she had heeded Aoshi's instructions instead.

"Come on pirate! Stop stalling and start walking that plank!" Hiei dared with an amused/victorious smirk on his face. She glared at him making a mental note to plot revenge against him too!

"Fine here goes!" she grumbled angrily…

* * *

Today was a good day… But then again for Shuura these days everyday was a good day! Today however was especially good because according to the news Big Bear was prime this weekend for snow boarding and suddenly she was itching to get on the slopes! However Shuura always preferred bringing an accomplice along on her boarding getaways.

Mai was quickly becoming her favorite accomplice but because of that stupid card tournament that Mai was so obsessed with Shuura had almost given up on catching some serious air time on the mountains! Lucky for Shuura though Mai got booted early from the tournament and she could now go snowboarding! The blimp came into sight and Shuura switched on her radio:

"This is the SE-17. Capt. Kamiya requesting permission to land," she greeted cheerfully.

"_Uh…negative SE-17! There's no room to land on Kaiba Corp. one!"_ came the stern reply of who Shuura believed was the pilot of the Kaiba corp. blimp. She looked at the blimp and picked up her binoculars. She saw a huge platform at the top of the blimp and an elevator. There was plenty of room for her to land her little two-seater helicopter. What the hell was that guy smoking?

"What are you talking about? You've got a big ol' platform at the top!" she insisted in a mocking tone and laughed. 'Who does this joker take me for? An amateur? Sheesh I'm insulted!' she thought between amused and annoyed as she moved in closer setting up for a landing. She would show them who they were dealing with!

"_Didn't you hear what my pilot said?! Back away NOW!"_ yelled a new voice that by the growly-ness and bossy-ness of it could only be Seto Kaiba. She took a deep breath and forced herself not to give him a smart-ass comeback. She was under strict orders to be nice to Kaiba if she encountered him.

"Look, I just need to pick up someone and I'll be on my way," she replied unfazed by the anger and finality in Kaiba's tone. After all she was used to dealing with tough guys like Kaiba. She ate broody growly boys for breakfast! This one was just a cub. She'd have him eating out of the palm of her hand in no time!

"_Then you will have to wait until we arrive at Kaiba Corp. Island,"_ he growled back furiously and Shuura just rolled her eyes. If she did that then there would be no time to stop in Big Bear before Sensei's catalog shoot! No way was she giving up her snow time to the temper of a broodster cub!

"That won't be for another four hours! I can't wait that long! She's gotta be on a plane with me bound for California in less then two!" she replied annoyed unwilling to give up on her side trip. She was near the blimp now and the platform looked even bigger from this distance.

'Screw it! I'm just gonna land!' she told herself cheerfully as Kaiba yelled at her one more time to back away.

"I'm coming in! Over and out!" she replied cheerfully and cut the connection without letting them respond. She maneuvered her helicopter into position and effortlessly eased the craft onto the platform. She figured they should know by now who she was going to pick up so all she would have to do was wait for Mai. As she took off her sun glasses and headset – taking her sweet time of course – she saw the elevator door open and two people stepped out.

"Seto Kaiba I'll bet!" she guessed amused. He stood at the door of the elevator waiting until the blades stopped spinning. She stepped out of the helicopter then walked over to the railing and casually leaned against it waiting for Kaiba. She smiled pleasantly at him as he stomped angrily towards her. She was supposed to be nice after all so she greeted him politely and cheerfully introducing herself. The little boy with him – who she assumed was his little brother Mokuba – seemed like he wanted to say something but perhaps thought better of it given his brother's current disposition.

"I don't care who the hell you are! Get this thing off my ship _NOW_!" he yelled at her pointing an accusing finger at her little aircraft. Shuura merely smiled back marveling at how predictable broodies could be. She licked her lips and applied a simple lip balm to them as she looked him up and down. To her surprise he was rather nice to look at!

"Sure! As soon as Mai gets here!" she replied calmly snapping closed her little chap stick and putting it back in her pocket. The calmer she was the more it seemed to enrage Kaiba. He struggled to form coherent words but it seemed that rage had blocked his speech.

He took a step closer to her. Shuura frowned and extended her arm in front of her. Kaiba was less than an inch away from her finger tips. Invasion of her personal space was a big no-no in her book! If you wanted to cozy up with her she'd likely be willing but only if you asked permission first! Bad things happen to people who broke that very important rule!

"I feel the need to warn you that coming within arms reach of me could be hazardous to your health!" she announced cheerfully "you would be invading my personal space!" she added with a smile. However it seemed this announcement caused the last of Seto's self-control to disappear and he took a huge step forward until he was within a foot away from her face. He growled in rage!

"**This is MY ship! I will step wherever the hell I want and YOU will get off MY ship!**" he shouted. His little brother fidgeted nervously and tried to make hand signals at her perhaps in some attempt to make her stop goading his short-tempered brother. She just rolled her eyes in mild annoyance and it seemed to further incense Kaiba.

'He is rather cute though even when he's angry!' she thought amused. She decided she'd cut Kaiba a little slack and let him slide this once. Besides she thought his little brother might have a nervous breakdown if she did anything bad to his big brother.

"You're lucky my boss told me to be nice to you," she countered casually her hands still resting lightly on the railing at either side of her. She studied Seto Kaiba calmly as he tried and failed to compose himself. He was everything she'd heard about him. He was short-tempered and psychotically over-zealous about the protection of his turf and definitely did _not_ take no for an answer. He was much more handsome than she had expected him to be though.

'Definitely not a Poindexter-type geek!' she thought with amusement 'He needs a hug though…or something more maybe…' she noticed something in his eyes that she had seen plenty of times in other men's eyes when they looked at her. Her instincts told her the color in his cheeks wasn't just rage.

Because of how young and very likely inexperienced he was she doubted that even Kaiba understood what he was feeling. She smiled as she hatched her little plan. She positioned her foot into the right place so when he took that last step towards her he tripped and stumbled forward straight into Shuura's trap! Once he'd done so her arms went around his chest quickly and her mouth was immediately positioned to invade his surprised open mouth. Her tongue quickly invaded his mouth and as she had predicted his teenage hormones took over all responses from there!

'Correction: this boy needs a girlfriend!' Shuura thought in amusement as Seto went from wanting to kill her to willingly being her make-out buddy! His hands suddenly gripped her hips firmly and his body became more and more heated as he leaned eagerly into her surprise embrace. To her own surprise she found herself enjoying Seto's enthusiasm. He finally seemed to snap out of his hormonal episode and he released Shuura taking several steps back. He had a wild and confused look in his eyes. Shuura merely smiled at him pleasantly and licked her lips.

'Jailbait! Jailbait! Jailbait! Jailbait!' her mind screamed holding back the impulse to pull him back towards her again and teach his eager yet inexperienced lips some of her favorite techniques! His intensity and strength surprised her! It wasn't something she thought she would encounter in someone so young! He stomped angrily away without another word. His cute little brother shook her hand smiling joyfully at her and giving her his card before running off after his brother.

"It was very nice meeting you Mr. Kaiba!" Shuura called out cheerfully.

'Well, that didn't go at all how I envisioned!' Shuura thought concerned. The plan had been simple: kiss the angry lion senseless and watch him turn into a pussy cat completely at her mercy! After all it had worked plenty of times before with guys much older than Seto! She couldn't understand why it hadn't worked this time.

'I hope Sensei never finds out! Otherwise I'll never see another slope again!' Shuura concluded hoping Seto would be embarrassed enough that he wouldn't say a word to anyone…

* * *

The stunned silence that had greeted Shuura's story was suddenly interrupted by a loud laugh from Victoria.

"Oh I'm having so much fun!" she laughed as Hannya and his brother's joined in. Shuura was the only one to notice Mokuba quickly reach up to his face and wipe a tear off his cheek. She made a mental note to have a serious talk with him later to find out what that was about.

"Wow…" whispered Duke with what sounded like awe. Jou got up from his chair and stared incredulous at Shuura shaking his head at her in hopes she might say the story was not true. Shuura just shrugged and assured him she was telling the truth. Jou turned on his heel and stomped away then slammed back into his seat.

"I hate him! I really, really hate him!" growled Jou and muttered angrily with his arms across his chest while the rest of his friends shook their heads in disbelief. Shuura's friends looked at each other for a moment and then let out a huge roar of laughter. After all they were all well aware of the pirate's rep and the comeuppance she would finally get!

"See I told you," began Carson sounding annoyed "if they're not taken they're straight! Story of my life…" he sighed despondently.

"Well at least now you know how we girls feel when we meet one of you boys!" Shuura countered. Finally everyone quieted down except for Anzu who laughed for just a moment longer with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I guess I of all people should've known better," Anzu commented cryptically.

"Aoshi never expresses his feelings because he doesn't want people to see him as weak he used to bury them deeply that's why he never smiled…I see now that Seto is the same way," she explained with a slightly troubled look.

"I should've realized that at duelist kingdom…" she said looking at Yugi.

"Yea when I dueled against him…" Yugi added a troubled look on his face too. Victoria watched the drama playing in the faces of Yugi and his friends she knew the events of the duel Yugi referred to. In this duel Seto had nearly lost thanks to Yugi's clever tactics.

Towards the end Yugi was one move away from winning the duel but Seto was desperate! He needed to win so he could get in the castle of Duelist Kingdom and free his brother who had been kidnapped by Max Pegasus. Completely out of options Seto threatened to throw him self off the tower they were dueling at and die on the rocks below if he lost. Yugi was forced to throw the duel to Seto.

'A powerful victory for Seto,' Victoria thought. That was the moment Victoria knew Seto would soon come to her. He was one of her "kids" after all and one way or the other they all ended up within her grasp. She made a mental note to review this victory carefully with Seto during his training which she was certain after today would start very soon.

"Then there was that look on his face when we found him…you guys remember right? After the duel with Pegasus…" Jou remarked pensively. Anzu giggled slightly.

"Yea he actually looked his age when he smiled at you Mokuba," Anzu laughed for a moment and was joined by her friends. Misao smiled and put an arm around Mokuba.

"So that means you're the keeper of his smile!" Misao pointed out cheerfully. That was what Aoshi had called her once. He had explained to her that he could only truly smile when she was with him. She explained as much to Mokuba.

"And it is 100% true!" Sano added "No one can make the old Ice block smile like Misao can!" Kenshin and the other boys rumbled heartfelt agreements. Victoria turned to Shuura and sending her a small secret signal Shuura understood what she needed to do.

"Well…except for Tokio maybe," Shuura pointed out pensively hoping that by aiding her mentor's scheming she might not miss out on _all_ the good snow next winter. Misao's smile faltered just slightly and Mokuba outright glared at Shuura. Sano shook his head.

"I don't know Shuura…sure she coaxed more smirks out of him than Jordan but Misao still reigns queen in that department," Sano countered dubious and completely unaware of his teacher's scheming. However his counter points restored some of Misao's cheer.

"Ok fine! Who is this Tokio and why do I care?" Mokuba asked though he did not sound happy about the crowd once again disrupting Misao's good mood. Misao giggled slightly comforted by Mokuba's protectiveness. It was a good sign!

"Tokio is my big brother's wife!" Mai pointed out proudly "And she's the sweetest lady you'll ever meet!"

"And that damn wolf got lucky! That's all there is to it! He got damn lucky!" Sano yelled not at all happy with the subject being veered back to the Wolf. He crossed his arms and grumbled angrily about the injustice of it all in much the same way Jou had done just seconds before though the knowledge that Tokio was married seemed to pacify Mokuba.

"She probably just felt sorry for him," grumbled Yusuke angrily but the girls just laughed. At the confused look on Yugi's face Anzu explained to her friends that Hajime was the "Kaiba" to Yusuke and Sano's "Jou". Yugi laughed.

"I wonder if I should challenge him to duel!" Yugi joked. Kenshin laughed.

"Oh that will not be necessary! I defeated Saito-san in the 1600m relay and the 800m race in Atlanta 1996 that I did!" he pointed out cheerfully.

"And oh how it smarted!" Sano crowed happily.

"Ok so that makes you the "Yugi" to his "Kaiba" then!" Anzu teased.

"Yes but big brother would've won the 5000m if Kenshin hadn't been hurt!" remarked Mai proudly.

"It's true…" Kenshin replied solemnly. He explained then that at nearly halfway Kenshin had been losing speed and fell behind Hajime unable to catch up again. He was a sprinter not an endurance runner like Hajime. Near the end he pulled a hamstring and it caused him to lose his balance and twist his ankle painfully which in turn caused him to collapse hard on the track. Hajime quickly noted Kenshin wasn't behind him anymore stopped and went back. He carried Kenshin off the track away from the other runners coming up behind them.

"He sacrificed his victory just to help you…" said Yugi softly and the idea seemed to spark a serious train of thought in the young man. Victoria was certain Yugi was thinking back to the duel at Duelist Kingdom. Yes she would have to review that duel with both Seto _and _Yugi.

"And if you ask Emi she will tell you _that_ is the moment she was most proud of her son," Hannya added smiling wistfully.

"Yes you should've seen her! She was positively glowing!" Victoria added but then she too had been proud of Hajime.

"Yea well the wolf does have his moments…" Yusuke admitted reluctantly.

"And he is a little nicer now that he's married to Tokio," added Sano "though I still think he just got lucky!" he protested half-heartedly to agreements from his friends about the wolf's improved disposition. The crowd continued to swap comments about the wolf and Tokio but Misao stopped paying attention to most of it. Tokio was a lovely person and Aoshi did admit he'd had a crush on her when he first met her but those feelings were long gone. He loved her now only like the big sister she had become to him.

That admission had not bothered Misao. Tokio was a person who was easy to like. As a child she had looked up to Tokio. The older woman had been contracted to home school Misao while she recovered in America. She had many difficulties herself but it never seemed to stop her from succeeding. Tokio had also lived in those days under severe abuse and neglect and Misao admired greatly the way she never seemed to bow down to her oppressors.

Tokio was very beautiful both inside and out. Who could blame Aoshi really? However, she found herself thinking of the time they visited with her and her family recently. Hannya had lovingly embraced her children and called them his grandchildren. She had even witnessed Tokio's first born calling him Grandpa. Tokio and Hajime had called him dad, Aoshi had called her sister and Hannya had called her daughter.

_Daughter…_

It was a title she had wanted from Hannya ever since she met him. At Tokio and Emi's family gatherings she had felt like an outsider an intruder upon Aoshi and Hannya's happy little family… a family Emi and Tokio created for them. She had thought this feeling was a sign that she was not ready to become part of the clan. That she was not yet an accepted member in their group.

'But I was wrong,' she realized scornfully. She had been jealous of Tokio for achieving first what she had coveted for so long. She thought she had to prove herself and earn her way into the clan but really the only thing standing in the way of everything she wanted was her own insecurities. As she spoke to Mokuba about the past she cast a light once more on all the things that had made her love the Shinomori men in the first place.

There was never a need for her to prove herself! She was loved by them unconditionally and her place among them had always been there ready for whenever she chose to take it! They were her family from the day she met them. That had not changed even in the years she and Aoshi were apart. Thinking back now she realized Tokio had treated her like part of the family from minute one.

"Well if all you people are gonna do is talk about the damn wolf then I'm gonna go mess with the Darths for little while!" Sano announced getting up and Kenshin immediately joined him.

"I'm curious to hear Seto-kun's side of things that I am!" Kenshin explained cheerfully. Yusuke thought about it for a second and decided to follow them. Yusuke returned soon after with a white envelope bearing pictures of Hajime "The Wolf" Davila and his family. Mai sighed and very affectionately explained who each person in the picture was proudly telling them all about her big brother and his beautiful wife. He wanted to learn as much as he could after all this man had been compared to his beloved older brother and he most definitely wanted to know about him!

He was glad to know that Hajime Davila was a US marine corp. officer serving with great distinction in a top secret military research facility in Colorado. His wife Tokio was a US air force doctor working on top level medical research that had already turned heads in the scientific community. Even though some of Aoshi's friends did not seem to like him they all had a great deal of respect for him and they all loved Tokio. But what he really wanted was to hear the rest of Misao's story…

"Can we go back to your story now Misao?" Mokuba asked after his curiosity about the wolf was sated for the moment.

"Well I guess I would have to start when I woke up from the comma…" she said realizing that it was becoming easier to talk about the past. It was time to leave the past behind and move forward. Should was going to tell Aoshi she was ready and release them both from the shackles of past hurts.

"You know Victoria I don't think Emi will mind if we tell her story. After all she's always saying the younger generations ought to learn from their elders," Hannya thought out loud.

"Yes it is probably best to explain to the young ones how Hajime and Mai came to be siblings and why they were apart for so long," Victoria agreed solemnly as she got up. She excused herself to go check on the broodies once more letting her own mind wander back to those days as she walked away. Hannya nodded and took up the tale from the night before Misao woke up.

* * *

Hannya rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as he hung up the phone. The phone call he had just finished to the US had been horribly painful a terrible blow to his family's honor. The night had been long and he was tired but he had promised his son that he would stay close to the phone in case Victoria called in any changes in Misao's condition.

"I should check on her…" he said to himself picking up the phone to call the hospital.

"Hello…" Victoria said softly as she picked up the phone immediately. He asked how she was and Victoria said her condition for now had not changed much since yesterday.

"So what happened with my friend Emi," Victoria asked her tone hard with a slight edge of anger. Hannya sighed tiredly feeling the sting of the shame that her sister and his brother in law had inflicted upon their family. When Oume had come to tell him about Emi Davila and her son she had painted a picture of a slut looking to take a piece of their wealth. If Victoria hadn't been there he might've believed it.

Emi Davila in fact was an honorable lady who had once been an impressionable teen. She was easily seduced by his dishonorable brother-in-law then disposed of callously when she was of no use to him. This was not news to him. Kamo had always been that way and Hannya hated that about him the most. To make matters worse when Ms. Davila had tried to inform Kamo of her pregnancy Oume had used the thugs who always follow her around and threatened to kill her. All so that Emi would not jeopardize Oume's impending union to the wealthy and prestigious Kujacu clan.

"I have paid the sum demanded by her lawyer as well as his fees," Hannya replied tiredly. It had been Victoria who had extracted the real story out of Oume and he was so deeply ashamed that he would've handed Ms. Davila half his estate if it would cleanse the stain of dishonor Oume and Kamo had placed on their family. Victoria however was right about Ms. Davila. She was much too proud to take anymore than what was owed to her from back-owed child support calculated according to current minimum California standards.

"Good! Did your sister apologize?" Victoria demanded and Hannya flinched at the note of anger in her tone. Victoria was quite fond of Emi Davila and her son and had been deeply offended by Oume's insinuations. Everyone in the world of high finances knew that it was _**never**_ a good thing to offend Victoria Stillwater!

"Yes, but she fought it the whole way just like you guessed she would," Hannya replied fatigued and related the conversation. Victoria chuckled softly as Hannya explained Ms. Davila had demanded Kamo sign a paternity waiver. To Hannya that had been the worst blow! The demand demonstrated most conclusively that Ms. Davila and her son were honorable people who should have been treated as respectable members of the family. It pained him deeply that such honorable people did not want any part in his clan.

"It pains me Victoria…that young man Hajime he would've been a good influence on my son and my nieces," he added tired and sad.

"Give it time Hannya…Emi is scared and I don't blame her but all things can be accomplished with a little patience and perseverance…" she countered in a soft pensive tone. A tone that in time Hannya would come to know as her "scheming" tone…

"As for Hajime…you should accept Phillip Banks' invitation to his home. I will call Mr. Banks and see if I can arrange for you to meet with Mr. Davila," she concluded firmly.

"Are you sure he will want to meet me?" Hannya asked. Victoria was silent for a moment.

"Yes…I have a feeling he might be as interested in you as you are in him…patience Hannya I will take care of it," she insisted and after saying goodbye and promising to see each other later when he dropped Aoshi off, she hung up. Hannya sighed heavily and looked at the time. It was nearly 6am his son would be awake by now getting dressed and gathering his books and other items he would need to pass the time sitting with his beloved little friend waiting for her to wake up.

"Such dark times…" he said in a sad heavy tone to the empty room as he got up. He hated the thought of his son sitting in that room alone for hours waiting. He prayed his son would not have to face the worst in there.

"At least not alone…" Hannya added pausing to look at a picture of his wife sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. He turned and left wishing not for the first time that his wife Rinoa was still alive…

* * *

"Umm…remind me _not_ to piss off your mom if I ever meet her?" said Jou to Mai with a concerned frown. Mai laughed.

"Gee…umm…. I'm sorry Mai I didn't know," added Anzu apologetically. Mai just shrugged.

"It's understandable. After all even I didn't know I had a brother until my sister died. The day of her funeral was both the best and worst day of my life," Mai replied in a soft nostalgic tone.

"Was that when you found out about your brother?" Serenity asked softly. Mai smiled and nodded. Her mind looked back on that day sharing with her friends more of that day...

* * *

_She stood alone feeling cold and empty. The fog was starting to clear and people were starting to leave. She looked around and saw her cousin Aoshi and Uncle Hannya walking towards her. She began to feel a little warmer now that they were here. There were three other people with them. That nice guy named Hajime that she met at a party last month in California, a post Olympics celebration Victoria Stillwater had held in her estate. His mom and Victoria Stillwater were there too. He was wearing that dark blue military uniform that made him look so cool with a black cloak._

'_He was so sweet…it's nice of him to come all the way out here…' she thought glad that he'd come._

"_Mai there's someone I want you to meet," said Aoshi softly as he wrapped his arms around her then lifted her. Oume looked like she was going to say something but a look from her older brother silenced her immediately. Aoshi turned and carried her away to where Hajime and his mom were. Hannya followed them after a moment. Aoshi put her down as they neared Hajime who was walking towards them. His mother hung back. Mai walked the rest of the way and when they finally met Hajime smiled sadly at her and knelt in front of her._

"_Hello Mai," he greeted gently as he hugged her tight. She felt suddenly as though she was wrapped in invincible armor. His arms felt so strong and warm that she thought that not even Armageddon could harm her!_

"_But I already met you," Mai said confused but holding onto Hajime as though her life depended on it. He sighed sadly and pulled himself up a little so he could look in her eyes._

"_Yes, but I didn't properly introduce myself," he replied he looked up at Hannya and the man gave him a silent go ahead. He took a deep breath as though to brace himself. In a very sad and gentle tone he said:_

"_Mai…I am your brother…"_

* * *

Serenity leaned against Mai's shoulder as though to comfort her. Mai smiled as she thought back on that day. She explained she had been taken back to Uncle Hannya's house where Hajime and his mom were staying. Uncle Hannya explained in detail to her why Hajime and his mom had stayed away from her family.

"They apologized endlessly for staying away but I wasn't mad at them. I know my mom better then anyone… even back then! I knew it was _her_ fault that I didn't know my brother," Mai concluded sadly.

"But now you _have_ your big brother Mai and I bet he's pretty awesome," Serenity pointed out softly. Mai smiled looking down at the pictures once more.

"I have a big brother, a new big sister and the two cutest nephews in the entire world!" she countered with a contented sigh. She smiled in a way that seemed to surprise her friends. Misao realized then how much like Aoshi the girl was. She hid her true self so deeply that when it peeked out for a moment it surprised all those around her with her true beauty.

"Well I sure hope I get to meet him!" Jou piped up cheerfully.

"Be careful what you wish for," Yusuke admonished gravely. Misao joined the rest of her friends as they laughed.

"Don't worry Jou! You'll get to meet him and Tokio!" Misao assured him. 'After all they'll have to come to the wedding!' Misao added happily to herself before continuing her tale…

* * *

Aoshi sat alone this morning reading his copy of "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" out loud. They had read it together and she had enjoyed Aoshi's "Aslan" voice. It had become Misao's favorite book. He had just gotten to the part where Aslan returns from the dead when a soft muffled groan interrupted him. He got up quickly from his chair to look. Her fingers were moving and her lips parted and closed very slowly. He pushed the button for the nurse and ran outside to call his father and Ms. Victoria who were sitting outside talking.

"Come! Come quick!" Aoshi called out in a rush then ran back inside. The adults followed him quickly inside. As they did they watched him as he leaned over Misao's bed watching her with his face full of hope. A small groan escaped her lips as she finally opened her eyes. He smiled as she turned to look at him and he seized her hand in both of his bringing it close to his face.

"Good Morning," he half choked on the words in the sheer joy of having her back…

Victoria was assaulted by yet another mental blast. Aoshi's joy and relief was screaming out of his mind and it was astonishing that one so young could have such mental strength! She didn't have to look at his face to know how close he had been to darkness. She sighed in contentment as long as Misao lived and recovered fully he would be ok.

Misao opened her mouth to reply but she'd been unconscious for so long that all that escaped her lips at first was a hoarse, unintelligible whisper. Aoshi looked desperate for a moment and the first person his eyes sought was Victoria. A nurse and a doctor came rushing in at that moment. The doctor went quickly to the side of the bed opposite Aoshi. The nurse went to the side Aoshi was standing and tried to move Aoshi but the boy would not move. He clung to his little friend's hand and glared at the nurse.

"He stays where he _is_!" commanded Victoria leveling the medical staff with a commanding glare daring them to challenge her. The doctor insisted they needed to work.

"You will work _around _him!" commanded Hannya adding his own scariest glare to Victoria's. It worked rather well they looked away and attended to their patient without anymore protests. Aoshi gave them a look between desperation and relief then turned back to his little friend to give her reassurances that everything was going to be alright.

"Come Hannya," Victoria whispered and they left the room to watch from the window of the IC room. Okina was returning with his sons from a late breakfast and had paused at the nurses' station to inquire of his grandchild. As they stepped out of Misao's room Okina was rushing down the hallway calling out to them with tears of joy in his eyes. The nurses had let him know Misao had awakened.

"The doctor is with them now," Victoria explained calmly preventing him from going inside just yet.

"I have to see her!" Okina exclaimed anxious and desperate. Victoria put a firm hand on his chest.

"Patience…Her last memories before the comma were brutal! Her mental state will be very fragile. Besides, you have to face the fact that we don't know what her father said to her about you and how she will react to meeting you," Victoria admonished solemnly. Okina wanted to protest but even though his mouth opened nothing came out.

"I understand…" he said softly in a defeated tone. He knew better than anyone that Misao's father had been the man that had introduced his daughter to drugs and with whom she had run away with later. He had disapproved rather violently of that man from the minute his daughter had brought him around. There was no love lost between them. Okina was certain he must've told little Misao any number of lies. It was entirely possible his little granddaughter disliked him or worst: hated and feared him.

"We'll let Aoshi handle things right now. She trusts him and feels comfortable with him so we will wait until she's a little stronger," Victoria announced and none of the men present tried to contradict her.

"I'll go and get the other kids," said Hannya softly watching his son from the window. Relief had settled on his features and Victoria could sense that Hannya was glad because his son would not know the pain he had known when Rinoa died.

"Alright we will let the children in only at first and we will watch from here for now," Victoria added as Hannya walked away. A blast of desperation and fear coming from Aoshi's mind assaulted Victoria and she turned quickly to see him arguing with the doctor. She hurried back inside.

"Wake her up! She was awake before! She has to wake up!" he insisted desperately. Victoria went quickly to his side and looked at Misao while she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The little girl was just asleep. In a soft reassuring tone Victoria explained that Misao was just asleep and that in order for her to get better faster she will be sleeping a lot.

"Are you sure she's gonna wake up again?" he insisted fearfully. Victoria bent down to be at eye level with the boy with both her hands on his shoulders.

"Aoshi she is going to be just fine. Misao is going to recover but you will have to be patient," Victoria countered in a firm yet gentle tone firing at Aoshi's fragile mind every ounce of confidence and reassurance his mind could handle. The boy responded easily and relaxed. He quietly pulled his seat towards the bed again and sat down. He rested his head on the bed holding Misao's hand and just watched her sleep…

* * *

It is becoming more difficult to update my stories quickly. All of my stories connect with one another and I am trying to keep them from contradicting each other. I love it but it is a fine line to keep everything in balance. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
